Nico Di Ângelo Riddle e o Cálice De Fogo - SOLANGELO
by tefe203
Summary: Nico Di Ângelo, famoso Filho de Hades o Rei Fantasma, nós sabemos tudo de sua família divina, mas e sua família mortal? Agora ele vai descobrir os segredos quem vêm com o nome Di Ângelo e ainda sobreviver em Hogwarts com o preconceito que vem ao ser neto de Voldemort
1. Prólogo

_**Nico on**_

Me jogo direto em minha cama/caixão, faz uns bons meses desde da Guerra de Gaia já é 28 de Agosto, mas não foi tão ruim durante esse tempo tirei muitos pesos das minhas costas, consegui admitir ao Percy minha queda já superada por ele, logo depois muita coisa aconteceu e uma delas quebrou meu coração, Hanzel foi obrigada a voltar a ser de certa forma um fantasma e agora trabalha dentro do Esylio, eu não posso visitar ela porque ela não lembra de mim e de mais ninguém, Frank trabalha lá junto com ela, já que eles são almas gêmeas ambos não se lembram de quando eram vivo, mas mantém um relacionamento, pelo menos eles estão juntos.

Logo depois que ela foi embora junto ao Frank, Leo voltou junto com Calypso eles não ficaram muito tempo, já que logo depois começaram a viajar pelo mundo, Percy e Annabeth também não estão mais no acampamento meio-sangue eles foram junto a Jason e Piper para Nova Roma onde iriam fazer faculdade, ou seja eu me encontro novamente só, tendo agora mais nada além dos demônios que me circulam o'que não são poucos desde a Guerra de Gaia meus poderes estão estranhos, numa noite do nada fiz os objetos do meu quarto flutuarem sem nem usar as sombras, isso é estranho eu sinto em mim uma magia diferente correndo em minhas veias, isso volta ao fato de por que eu literalmente me joguei na cama, é simples depois da Guerra passei três dias na enfermaria sendo cuidado por Kayla uma filha de Apolo, hoje foi meu último check up e estou liberado para usar meus poderes do Mundo Inferior, mas me mantenho afastado das pessoas elas te medo de mim e eu prefiro que continue assim, estou mais sombrio do que o normal, essa nova magia então viva, mas ao mesmo tempo parece das trevas.

Mas oque me preocupa é que tenho que visitar meu pai hoje ele quer me contar algo importante e o tom que ele usou diz que é algo que ele me escondeu por muito tempo, olho para o relógio da parede já são 00:00, suspiro está na hora, vou ao guarda-roupa e coloco uma blusa com um caveira com uma serpente saindo da boca (N/A Série Marca Negra) ganhei de meu pai , eu sempre tive um certo fascínio por cobras, mas o mais estranho é fato entendê-las e falar com elas, mas não como o Percy fala com os cavalos, eu falo a língua delas, mas elas não falam a minha, suspiro esse "poder" não pode remeter do meu lado divino já que nenhum deus que eu conheça criou as cobras, mas não é hora para pensar nisso visto uma calça jeans preta rasgada e com correntes e por último minha jaqueta de aviador, uma noite estranhamente ela reapareceu pronta e remendada e por isso voltei a usá-los e por último meu anel de caveiras os filhos de Hefesto os modificaram fazendo que ele vire minha espada, entrou na sombra.

Começo a pensar, os mortais pelo menos a minoria sempre que viam essa camiseta se escondiam, teve uma vez que eu fui a Londres buscar um semideus filho de Hecate, eu cheguei bem na hora que sua vizinha apareceu quando me viu, seus olhos caíram direto na minha camiseta, seu rosto ficou mais branco que papel e ela me apontou um pedaço de madeira enquanto que se trancava, aquilo ficou na minha cabeça por meses.

É quando chego no castelo, olho para os lados os fantasmas e esqueleto batem continência para mim, suspiro é sempre assim, mas no fundo eu gosto eu sou o Rei Fantasma e eles tem que me servir, é quando chego na porta da Sala do Trono, respiro fundo e a abro e quando entro encontro meu pai sentado em seu trono de ossos, ele parece um tanto nervoso, mas o'que me surpreende é ver Hecate ao seu lado, vou até ele me curvo para ele e digo.

\- Meu pai,Lady Hecate do que precisam? - Por causa da presença de Hecate tenho que ser mais formal e meu pai diz.

\- Meu filho tem algo que eu nunca lhe contei - Elevo a sobrancelha - Sua mãe e a família dela não era mortais comuns, eles eram a família mais influente,rica e poderosa do Mundo Bruxo, Hecate irá explicar! - Fico em choque minha mãe era uma bruxa?

\- No passado eu criei um mundo só para aqueles que receberão a minha benção, esse seria o Mundo Bruxo agora aproxime-se lhe darei informações necessária.

Cauteloso me aproximei, quando já estava próximo ela levantou minha cabeça e beijou meus lábios, na mesma hora fui inundado com as memórias de minha vida, aquelas perdidas no Lete, junto a elas tudo que eu deveria saber veio o conhecimento, história do mundo bruxo e de Hogwarts, a importância de minha família, os esportes, aulas tudo que tinha que saber para ser um Sangue-Puro que eu sou, os meus familiares já mortos e sendo o único Di Ângelo vivo, quando parou quase tropecei para trás, minha cabeça girava eu sou um bruxo e também filho de Hades e Hecate diz.

\- Isso é todo conhecimento que você irá precisar para começar o quarto ano em Hogwarts, mas agora a sua varinha, isso é tão emocionante! - Ela estala os dedos fazendo um carrinho aparecer havia várias ferramentas em cima dela - Bom para começar feche os olhos e me diga a coisa mais resistente que pensar! - Fecho meus olhos, tipos de madeira passam pela minha cabeça, mas nenhuma me chama até que digo.

\- Osso de Cadáver fresco - Digo com segurança, e volto a abrir meus olhos Hecate me olha curiosa e meu pai sorrindo e ela diz.

\- Escolha peculiar criança, mas sabe é sua cara, agora feche os olhos! - Suspiro e fecho - Agora pense num número com dois dígito! - Começo a pensar e falo.

\- 28 cm - Foi o primeiro número que me veio à cabeça, mas quando abri os olhos a Deusa da Magia tinha um sorriso triunfante nos lábios e diz.

\- Perfeito! Agora a última coisa é a mais importante o núcleo mágico então feche os olhos! - Bufo isso já está ficando chato começo a pensar em coisas com grande poder, mas nenhuma me parece boa até que digo.

\- Sangue de Hades! - As palavras literalmente saltaram de minha boca sem nem eu pensar abro os olhos e vejo Hecate sorrindo para mim e meu pai chocado e Hecate fala.

\- Meu senhor, por favor pulso direito!

Meu pai hesita, mas suspira e se aproxima a deusa pega uma faca pequena e faz um corte no pulso de meu pai, diferente dos outros deuses o sangue de meu pai invés de dourado, é prata o sangue escorre e cai num tipo de pedaço de osso com uma caveira na extremidade ela brilha e fica totalmente negra, até que ela pára e vem direto para minha mão ao tocá-la senti uma onde de poder e o meu pai diz.

\- Esteja na estação King's Cross no dia 1 de setembro ás 10:30 em ponto! Um carrinho com tudo que vai precisar aparecerá ao seu lado agora volte para o acampamento e não conte a ninguém!

Me curvo pela última vez, faz um coque com o meu cabelo e prendo com a varinha entro em uma sombra e viajo direto para o meu chalé, eu só penso que isso é um novo começo, mas eu tenho certeza eu não serei bem visto lá tendo agora meu verdadeiro nome que é nada menos que Nico Di Ângelo Riddle.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**NICO ON**_

Isso é uma merda! Suspiro irritado já é dia 1 de Setembro, mas felizmente não está na hora já que precisamente são 1:30 da manhã, ou seja eu não consigo dormir então resolvi arrumar meu malão o meu pai o mandou ontem e eu só resolvi arrumá-lo agora, mas o problema é porque eu não sei oque colocar, eu queria ir com minha blusa de caveira com cobras, por que aparentemente essa é tal "Marca Negra" que meu avô usa para marcar seus seguidores ou seja se eu aparecer com essa camiseta vou ser retaliado vivo! Mas quer saber eu não ligo para isso, sou Filho de Hades e o Rei Fantasma eles que se danem!

Irritado jogo minha camiseta no malão, junto com outras roupas pretas algumas só de cobras e outras só de caveira e algumas de ambas, e várias calça jeans preta com corrente algumas meio justas e outras não, coloco tudo que eu preciso inclusive quatro adagas ali dentro uma de Ouro Imperial e outra de Ferro Estinge essas duas para os monstros, uma de prata para o caso de encontrar um lobisomem me recuso a lutar com um novamente, às vezes as marcas de suas garras ardem, mas nada que eu não possa aguentar, mas mesmo assim levo a de prata por precaução, e por último uma de metal comum eu levo porque essa pode ferir mortais e bruxos, e bom é sempre melhor ter um pé atrás e há última coisa que coloco é um Presente de Hecate, um livro sobre magia negra segundo ela a "magia da luz" que os bruxos normais usam, podem afetar minha magia divina ou seja a magia negra me deixa mais forte então ela me deu esse livro e mandou eu estudar seus feitiços segundo ela junto com a minha magia das sombras e a magia negra que corre em minhas veias a potência do feitiços aumentaria.

Suspiro e finalmente fechou o malão, agora vou meu guarda roupa para me vestir, coloco uma camiseta preta em frente tem só um caveira, mas sangue parece cair em cascata de sua mandíbula e por último uma calça jeans justa e uma bota militar preta, olho para o relógio e arregalou os olhos já são nove horas e o trem sai às 10:30, tenho que me apressar se não vou perder o trem, pego o meu malão e olho a última vez para o meu chalé, eu não contei a ninguém para onde estou indo mesmo ninguém precisa saber, as únicas pessoas que já se importaram comigo são minha mãe e irmãs e ambas estão mortas, meu pai de certa forma se importa, mas não é como se ele pudesse ao menos cuidar de mim o máximo que posso é ajudá-lo no Submundo.

Balanço a cabeça, não é hora para isso com o malão em mãos entro em uma sombra, sabe viagem nas sombras assustas sempre as pessoas, mas para mim é como eu me sentisse mais vivo dentro delas, são como se elas fossem a minha família, ela me acolhe quando eu preciso e cuidam de mim, sei que dentro delas eu sou amado, protegido e não sou um entre estranhos, mas um igual elas são minhas irmãs.

É quando saio das sombras, abro meus olhos estou no meio de uma estação de trem, olho para os lados várias pessoas andam para lá e pra cá, nem ligando para mim é quando meus olhos se prendem num carrinho de bagagem um tanto...peculiar, a armação invés de ser de metal simple é de ossos, às bagagens são de um negro puro e em cima dele tem o que parece uma caixinha de cachorro, isso só pode ser o carrinho que meu pai mandou me aproximo e vejo uma nota em cima dele a pego e ela diz assim:

 _"_ _Para: Nico Di Ângelo Riddle_

 _Filho, nesse carrinho tem todo o material que você vai precisar em Hogwarts, para chegar na estação_ _ **9¾**_ _você tem que atravessar o terceiro muro, não se preocupe você não irá se machucar, essa caixa ai em cima é um presente meu e de sua madrasta, ele é filho de Cerberus tenho certeza que você vai gostar, só não esqueça de dar um nome, ele irá te proteger, mas só o retire o da caixa quando estiver do outro lado do MURO!_

 _De: Seu Pai amado Hades"_

Rio com o do pai amado, olho para dentro da caixa, mas não consigo ver nada, suspiro se é filho de Cerberus só pode ser no mínimo grande, respirou fundo segurou o carrinho e corri de encontro à parede, mas antes fechou os olhos e sinto uma onda de magia passar por mim ao abrir os olhos, me vejo no meio de pessoas, mas essas eram claramente bruxos e bruxas, invés de roupas normais usavam longos mantos, começo a empurrar meu carrinho até que parou em frente ao trem, mas não dá para entrar ainda então resolvi ver quem ou o'que é o filhote do Cerberus, abro a caixa e coloco as minhas mãos ali dentro, sinto um pelo o puxo para fora, me surpreendo com que vejo parece pastor alemão seus olhos são vermelhos, seu pelo é a maioria negro, mas no peito é um castanho claro é não dá para negar que ele é filho de Cerberus, ele tem três cabeças o pegou no colo e acariciou suas três cabeças que ficaram felizes e me lamberam sorriu pequeno e digo.

\- Seu nome será Mortem, que é Morte em latim!

Ele ficou animado, suas patas se apoiaram em meu peitos, suas línguas me lambiam foi quando vi que um coleira apareceu em cada cabeça, nela estava escrito Mortem foi quando ouvi uma risada atrás de mim, coloco Mortem em cima do carrinho ele me olha curioso, mas falo sem som "Cuide o Carrinho" Ele estufa o peito e fica de cabeça erguida, reviro os olhos e me viro e vejo os Malfoys, sim eu sei quem são eles o conhecimento que Hecate me deu me falou sobre eles essas doninhas que tomaram o poder logo depois que a minha família sumiu, mas eu estou de volta e eles vão voltar ao seu lugar, principalmente porque eu sei que Lucius e Narcisa são Comensais da Morte e o meu avô está semi-vivo, ou seja eles me temem mais que tudo é quando o da frente que tem cara de doninha albina esse deve ser o Draco Malfoy que diz.

\- Se você queria saber a razão do mau cheiro, pai, é que parece que está estação está infestadas de Sangue-Ruins! – Disse Draco Malfoy, eu só bufo e dou um passo à frente e digo.

\- É um prazer conhecê-los _Malfoys_ , se meu me lembro sua família _era_ a mais influente,rica e poderosa do Mundo Bruxo não é? - Meu tom é de superioridade, falo os seus sobrenomes com nojo e veneno, e o Era ressalto bem é quando Lucius diz.

\- Nós os Malfoys somos a família mais influente,rica e poderosa do Mundo Bruxo, mas agora me diga quem você pensa que é seu sangue-ruim? - Seu nariz é em pé e suas frases venenosas e digo.

\- Cala-te Lucius!

Falo firme e mandou meu melhor de morte a ele e sua mulher, vejo suas faces ficam mais brancas que fantasmas, seus olhos se arregalam eles dão dois passos para trás, mas o'que mais me deixa satisfeito são suas mãos estão tremendo, pelo jeito esse meu sorriso da morte não vem só de meu pai e de mim mesmo, mas também de meu avô e pela reação das doninhas eles reconheceram menos a doninha filhote que nunca deve ter visto o meu avô por que diz.

\- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com o meu pai, seu Sangue-Ruim!? - Seu rosto está vermelho de raiva o'que o deixa engraçado, dou lhe um sorriso sacana eu digo.

\- Sou Nico Di Ângelo Riddle! O agora o único Di Ângelo vivo! - Várias pessoas agora pararam para ver as cena e Draco com os olhos arregalados diz.

\- Isso..é..impossível! Os Di Ângelo morreram com aquele raio a mais de 80 anos! - Seu tom é de descrença suspiro, ele é tão chato, olho para os lados e vejo uma família só de cabelos ruivos isso faz eu pensar então respondo.

\- Sim eu me lembro daquele raio, foi a pior noite da minha vida, mas felizmente meu pai salvo eu e minha irmã, infelizmente meu pai não conseguiu salvar _Madre!_ \- Minha voz saiu um tanto ferida, com o conhecimento que Hecate me passou vieram as memórias de meu passado é quando Narcisa diz.

\- Mas isso foi a anos atrás! Você deveria estar morto ou pelo menos velho! - Ela aponta o dedo para mim, todos na estação estão em completo choque e digo.

\- Mas eu não estou! Passar o'que parecia dois dias num lugar onde o tempo não passa nunca é uma boa ideia, porque ao sair décadas se passaram e tudo mudou, logo depois sua irmã é morta e você se vê sozinho no mundo com apenas 11 ano! - Despejo um pouco da minha frustração por tudo que aconteceu na minha vida neles, cada pessoa aqui presente reage de uma forma, Lucius ainda está paralisado e Draco diz.

\- M..as..o'que você quer aqui!? - Vejo medo e inveja em seus olhos, ele não quer perder sua riqueza e falo.

\- Estudar, mas acima de tudo vim mostrar que os Di Ângelo estão de volta! E devo dizer mais ricos e poderosos, Lucius já perdeu seu cargo de Governador de Hogwarts, ele agora é meu tal como sua ilha! - Isso é verdade, eu me viro e ando, mas antes digo. - Lucius saiba que aquele meu avô que se casou com a minha avó engravidou, mas precisou fugir? Ele está vivo!

Começo a andar até o trem empurrando o meu carrinho, todos os bruxos abrem espaço para mim passar a família de cabelos de cenoura, está entre choque e descrença uma menina de cabelos castanhos cacheados parece animada, ao seu lado posso reconhecê-lo é o Harry Potter posso sentir a alma de meu avô e a dela em seu corpo, quando passo por ele o Potter massageou a testa deve ser por causa do meu sangue, mas o'que me prende a atenção é um lindo garoto ele tem cabelos que até parecem ouro, seus olhos são azuis como um céu e sua pele meio bronzeada, ele é lindo tomara que ele não seja Hétero, por que talvez eu tenha gostado dele, com isso em mente despacho a minha bagagem, mas Mortem fica comigo entro na primeira cabine que vejo felizmente ela está vazia, tiro meu casaco de aviador e o uso como travesseiro deixo o Mortem dormindo junto a mim e caio nos braços de Morfeu.

 _ **Will on**_

Isso foi no mínimo surpreendente, eu nunca pensei que ainda poderia haver um Di Ângelo vivo, muito menos com mais de 80 anos com um corpo lind O QUE!? Eu não posso ter esses pensamentos por um garoto, eu tenho uma namorada linda e Sangue-Puro! Quase me esqueci me chamo Will Solance, sou um Lufano do Quarto ano! Minha família era a segundo mais rica e poderosa, só perdendo para os Malfoys, mas pelo jeito agora será a Terceira com a chegada do Di Ângelo , mas posso dizer que ele já ganhou pontos comigo nunca vi alguém conseguir colocar os Malfoys no lugar como ele.

 **Sem contar eu e os meus amigos, quer dizer só colocamos a doninha albina, para vocês entenderem eu e meus amigos somos conhecidos com o quarteto de ouro em Hogwarts, mas diferentes deles que são Grifinórios em sou Lufano, me lembro que a minha família não ficou feliz com a casa que eu e minha gêmea fomos, minha família vem de uma longa linhagem de Corvinais, minha Gêmea a Táila como eu imaginava caiu na Sonserina ela sempre foi meia sombria e nunca se deu bem com nossos pais, já eu cai na Lufa-Lufa casa rival da Corvinal, minha sorte que no segundo ano o mesmo em que a Hermione foi transformada em pedra e o Harry enfrentou o Basilisco enquanto que eu e o Ron cuidamos do Lockart, me lembro que precisei cantar para colocar para dormir o cão de três cabeças, mas voltando foi quando conheci a Kaila, ela é linda com seus cabelos cor de fogos e seus olhos de avelã e hoje faz dois anos que namoramos.**

Ainda teve aquele ataque na Copa Mundial de Quadribol com direito a aparição da Marca Negra, meus pai quase enlouqueceram e novamente me mandaram me afastar do Harry,Hermione e o Ron, mas eu não posso eles são os meus melhores amigos e eu vou sempre protegê-los, isso só pode ser o meu instinto Lufano falando, suspiro e começo a seguir os meus amigos para dentro do Trem o Harry ainda parece estar um tanto nervoso pelo o'que aconteceu na copa, Hermione parece curiosa por causa que houve boatos de que algo iria acontecer na escola e o Ron como posso dizer ele ainda parece em choque pela chegada do Di Ângelo, foi quando finalmente uma cabine, de um lado havia quatro lugares vagos, nos sentamos ali eu com Aurum em meus colo ele é um gato branco, mas com manchas amarelas e pretas, ao me sentar percebo que o banco da frente está ocupado por um garoto, mas não consigo reconhecê-lo as sombras parecem cobri-lo, mas ele parece estar com um cão, é quando Harry diz.

\- Quem são os Di Ângelo? - Nós olhamos para o Harry chocados, eu sei que ele foi criado no mundo trouxa, mas nesses quatro anos ele nunca ouviu nada? É quando Hermione diz.

\- Os Di Ângelo é ou era uma família muito poderosa, descendente direto de Morgana, mas numa noite um raio caiu em sua casa e eles nunca mais foram vistos! - Ela fala em tom misterioso e contínuo.

\- Sim! Eles sempre foram Sonserinos, mas os últimos Di Ângelo já visto são de 80 anos atrás! É uma surpresa esse estar aqui! - É quando o Harry pergunta.

\- Mas vocês acreditam que ele é o Filho de Maria Di Ângelo? - Nos entre olhamos não tinha como ter certeza se era ele mesmo, é quando a Hermione tirou um grande livro da sacola ela começou a folheá-lo até que parou numa e nos mostrou era uma árvore genealógica dos Sangue-Puro e ela diz apontando para a foto de um menino.

\- Esse é o filho de Maria Di Ângelo, é idêntico a aquele menino que passou por nós na estação! - Pego livro sim é ele mesmo, uma pena eu não consegui ouvir o nome dele é quando o Ron pergunta.

\- Porque onde deveria ser o pai dele está vazio? - Olhando melhor agora onde deveria estar a foto do avô e do pai estão vazio e Hermione responde.

\- A mãe de Maria a Senhora Antonnela Di Ângelo! Se casou, mas segundo a agora lenda o seu marido fugiu só deixando uma carta de amor e dizendo que sua filha deveria se chamar Maria - Arregalou os olhos isso é lindo - Ninguém sabe quem ele era e Antonnela chamou sua filha de Maria, sua filha não se casou pelo menos não tem registro, mas Bianca e Nico são filhos dela com o mesmo homem, Maria era uma bruxa muito poderosa! Mas desconfio que ela tenha sido uma perdida! - Começo a pensar no garoto ele era tão lindo, fofo dava vontade beija-...PARA você tem uma linda namorada é quando o Harry diz.

\- Mas Mione o'que seria uma perdida? - Harry parece curioso em relação aos Di Ângelos, adimito eu também estou e Mione responde.

\- Segundo os livros, é um termo bruxo para as bruxas que se entregam homens sem nem saber o nome"- Me pergunto será que a Maria era assim é quando o uma voz diz.

\- Minha mãe não era uma perdida! Não fale de algo que você não sabe! - Todos nós arregalamos os olhos, olhou em direção a voz e vejo o garoto que enfrentou os Malfoys, é ele o tal Nico, seu cachorro ainda dorme encolhido não consigo ver sua cabeça e Hermione corar envergonhada e diz.

\- De..s..culpa...e..u..nã...o! - Antes que ela termine o tal Nico levanta a mão fazendo ela se calarar e ele diz.

\- Não precisa, você não tinha como saber! - Ele falo com calma, mas seu olhar parecia cortar até nossa alma e o Mione pergunta.

\- Então…quem é o seu pai?E onde ele está - Às mãos de Mione tremiam ele estava nervoso e o Nico responde.

\- Meu Pai se chama Hades, ele está vivo, mas não vivo com ele não é como se ele se importasse comigo, como disse eu vivo só e sem ninguém! - Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e a Hermione disse.

\- Bom o meu nome é… - Antes que ela possa falar ele a interrompe e dizendo.

\- Você deve ser Hermione Granger, uma grifinória nascida-trouxa, devo supor que ama livros e sem querer ofender deve ser considerada a sabe-tudo, é a cabeça do grupo, mas é tão ou até mais valente de seus amigos sofre preconceito por suas origens por Draco Malfoy, mas não se abala e também tendo em mãos um vira-tempo, mas me diga estou certo? - Ele sorri pequeno quase inexistente, Mione assustada só assenti e ele se vira agora para Ron e diz.

\- Ronald Weasley, também grifinório filho do meio de uma família pobre e sangue-puro, considerada traidores de sangue, é o mais novo de Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, e dos Gêmeos Fred e George Weasley, você sempre quis sair das sombras de seus irmãos mais velhos, sendo que a Gina é o xodó da família por ser a única mulher, mas você é um garoto corajoso e sempre perdoa, mesmo sendo desconfiado tem uma grande coração e come bastante. - Ron está de boca aberta, estou nervoso o'que será que ele vai dizer de mim, mas ele se vira para o Harry e diz.

\- O Menino-que-Sobreviveu também conhecido com Harry Potter outro grifinório, mas agora é mestiço, mas o'que mais deseja é ser um bruxo comum, mas eu digo você é comum o'que te salvou naquela noite foram os fantasmas de seus pais ele intervieram impedindo Tânatos de leva-lo em troca de não poderem reencarnar e servir a ele, por isso o feitiço voltou à Voldemort, você fala com as cobras porque Voldemort lhe deu isso, se quiser me saber me pergunte daqui a dois anos e talvez eu responda, você é um imã de problemas, mas é corajoso e verdadeiro e nós temos algo em - Harry fica desconcertado, por que o Nico acabar de contar o porquê dele ter sobrevivido e ele se vira para mim e fala.

\- Will Solance, o único Lufano no meio de leões vem de uma família Sangue-Puro com uma longa descendência de Corvinais, mas como a irmã gêmea acabou numa casa diferente ela na Sonserina e você justo na casa rival da dos seus pais, eles ficaram mais frios com você por um tempo, mas eles pararam quando você começou a namorar uma Corvinal - Ao falar sobre a minha namorada vi seus olhos negros entristeceram,mas antes que eu possa falar o Harry diz.

\- Como você sabe tanto sobre nós? - Nós quatro estamos apavorados, mas ele me encanta também, mas eu não posso pensar nisso, Nico dá de ombros.

\- Eu sou um Legilimência, e vamos ser franco suas mentes são totalmente abertas! - Ele solta uma pequena risada, mas ver nossos rosto se encolhe olhando para janela me senti mal por ele e o Ron diz.

\- Qual seu nome mesmo, é mesmo Nico ou isso é um apelido? - Isso quebrou um pouca a tensão no ar, mas o Nico só se encolheu, mais no banco e diz.

\- Me chamo Nico Di Ângelo Riddle,minha avó ficou grávida de Tom Riddle, o'que me faz neto de Voldemort!

Seu tom era puro gelo, Harry tocou a testa a marca deve estar dolorida, mas meus olhos se voltam para o Nico, ele é meio sombrio, mas não parecia ser uma pessoas ruim ele parece ser só julgado pelos seus antepassados,mas a sala parecia mais fria as sombras mais grossas até mais escuras me pergunto se tem a ver com o Nico? Ele se encontrava olhando pela janela triste e por isso me levanto e me sento ao seu lado e pego em sua mão ele me olha surpreso, mas não retira a mão a sua pele é fria e gelada, mas parecia quente contra a minha e digo.

\- Não ligo para quem você é parente, vale oque você é não o'que o seu avô fez!

Ele sorri, mas o sorriso não chega aos olhos, mas mesmo assim vejo que ele está feliz por estar aceito, por isso pego um pacote de sapos de chocolates eu o abro e três pulam ali de dentro o Nico está para pegar um quando os três são comidos por três cabeças de cão e o Nico diz.

\- Mortem!

O Cachorro de três cabeça que parece se chamar Mortem choraminga, mas Nico revirou os olhos e acariciou o cão e todos nós novamente estávamos surpresos, mas não ligamos cada um tem o seu animal, é quando Aurum acordou ele rosnou (?) paro o Mortem que a olhou curioso ele simplesmente, pegou um sapo de chocolate do pacote desceu do colo de Nico e o ofereceu a minha gata e para minha surpresa ela o comeu e começou a brincar com as três cabeças de Mortem, eu olho para o Nico ele sorria bem pequeno, mas ao ver que estava sendo observado corou e olhou para baixo, quando a cor tocou suas maçãs do rosto foi como se eu visse a oitava maravilha do mundo, nessa hora até esqueci da minha namorada.


	3. Chapter 2

_Draco on_

Era só oque me faltava! Outro amador de sangue-ruins na escola, mas pela primeira vez não vou ouvir os meus pais, depois que o Di Ângelo entrou no trem eu me virei para os meus pais, eu nunca os vi assim suas faces estava mais pálidas que o normal seus olhos estavam arregalados, suas mãos trêmulas meu pai é o'que estava pior ele parecia que poderia ter um ataque, mas eu não entendi o porque esse Di Ângelo não passa de um garoto com minha idade, mas quando eu perguntei ao meu pai ele só me pegou pelos ombros e fez que eu olhasse em seus olhos, eu vi o medo o pavor ali eu nunca vi meu pai assim, ele parecia em pânico e ele só disse "Faça qualquer coisa, menos se meter com ele, esqueça que é um Malfoy e se ajoelhe, se preza por sua vida e a vida minha e de sua mãe não se meta com ele entendeu!?" Ele estava histérico, mas eu concordei, mas eu nunca disse que ia obedecê-los.

Vou transformar a vida desse Nico na escola num inferno! Pensou nisso enquanto olhava pela janela, um sorriso maldoso se desenhou em seus lábios, Draco sabia ser cruel quando queria, foi quando ele percebeu que já estava na hora de se arrumar. Me levanto e pego minhas roupas eu não sou um animal para me expor na frente de qualquer um, mesmo que seja o Blaize e o Nott, com isso com as minhas vestimentas e vou direto para o banheiro, mas quando vou abrir a porta ela não abre, é quando começa notar vozes lá dentro uma reconheço sendo aquele Nico, mas ele parece falar com alguém.

Colo o ouvido na porta, talvez eu possa ouvir algo que possa comprometer o Di Ângelo de algum jeito, fico tão concentrado que não noto quando a porta é aberta e acabo caindo de cara no chão, olho para cima e me vejo sendo encarada por um par de profundas ônix que parecem cortar a minha alma, é o Di Ângelo e ele diz.

\- Veja só, parece que finalmente algum Malfoy encontrou o seu lugar, exatamente no chão, enquantos que os Di Ângelo estão em acima novamente!

Antes que eu possa dizer algo, ele pisa em cima de mim indo direto para sua cabine, penso talvez seja mais difícil do que eu pensava, me levanto com dificuldade vendo que todos me olham, que casa ele deve ir?

 _ **Nico on**_

Eu me sentia de certa forma...mais leve,eu pensei que logo depois de contar a eles sobre o meu avô eu seria jogado cabine a fora, mas não eles só ficaram quietos o Will é tão doce eu consegui ver em seus olhos que ele não me julgava por meu avô ser quem é, ele me viu e não olhou quem meus antepassados são ou foram, mas eu vi que o Wesley e o Potter depois que eu os contei ficaram atrás, conversavam só entre si eu podia até sentir o medo de Ron e a preocupação e dúvida sobre mim nos olhos do Potter, mas a Granger me intriga ela não parecia ter medo, mas parecia curiosa muito para ser sincero.

Eu fiquei feliz de não ter sido expulso, mas ainda tinha tristeza em meu peito quando eu comecei a analisar cada um deles eu não vida nada de mais no Weasley,Harry e nem na Granger, mas ao chegar no Will eu esperava ver pelo que ele não tivesse namorada, não ligava se fosse Hétero isso podia ser mudado, mas eu nunca tentaria algo com alguém comprometido eu sei o'que é perder alguém e eu nunca tiraria o Will de alguém, independente dos meus sentimentos, me sinto cansado eu sou me apaixono por quem não posso ter será que sempre desejar alguém que não posso é outra maldição de Deméter?

Não pode ser isso, Deméter não tem poder sobre o amor, mas não se pode dizer o mesmo sobre Eros e Afrodite, suspirou olhou para cabine Potter e Weasley conversavam baixos Will e a Hermione conversavam sobre um livro de cura, pelo que eu entendi o Solance trabalha como assistente na enfermaria da escola ele queria ser Medibruxo, ele uma vez ou outra tentava me colocar na conversa, mas eu sou falava quando me perguntavam geralmente só dizendo sim ou não, sinto que qualquer coisa podia fazer com que eles parecem de falar comigo, ou pior pensarem que eu sou como o idiota do Malfoy foi quando a Hermione me perguntou.

\- Qual a profissão do seu pai Nico? - Hermione me pergunta com certa curiosidade no tom e em seus olhos, suspiro pensando no que falar e digo.

\- Meu Pai trabalha com os mortos - Olho em seus olhos, meu olhar é sombrio e duro e a sala ficando mais fria até o Weasley e Potter me olharam com medo e o Will diz.

\- Como assim com os mortos? No necrotério? - Ele pergunta bem confuso e eu fico em dúvida se conto que meu pai é o Deus dos Mortos ou não, mas logo espanto esse pensamento eles ainda são mortais, mas antes que eu possa dizer algo o Ron diz.

\- Tá na cara, o pai de é um Comensal da Morte! - Bufo, quero fazer algo com ele, mas Mortem começa a rosnar a ele se aproximando mais do Weasley, que se encolhe tremendo rio dele, deixando Mortem fazer oque quiser.

\- Ronald Weasley, pare já com isso, não julgue ele só por ele ser neto de Você-Sabe-Quem. Isso não tem nada a ver com quem ele é! - Will e Granger gritaram com o cabeça de cenoura ao mesmo tempo.

\- Me desculpe por meu amigo ser um idiota. - Desta vez Hermione falou sozinha enquanto Will o fuzilava com o olhar, suspiro dando de ombros é quando o Weasley diz.

\- SAI CACHORRO PARA SOCORRO! - É quando olho as três cabeças de Mortem mordendo a calça do cabeça de fósforo que chora que nem uma garota caio na gargalhada e o Will fala.

\- Olha apesar de eu achar isso muito engraçado, porque é e muito, dá para tirar o cachorro Mitológico de perto do meu amigo, antes que ele morra? - Ele me perguntou dando risada, sua risada era linda eu não consegui ir contra ele olho para Mortem e digo.

\- Σφαγή δεν είναι τροφή! Αν θέλετε να φάτε κάποιος φάει Αιματηρή Potter! (Mortem ele não é comida! Se quiser comer alguém coma o Maldito Potter!) - Digo isso em grego para que os outros não entendam, todas as cabeças de Mortem para, mas ele olha para o Potter como se pedisse minha permissão - σαφής! (Claro!) - Dito e feito Mortem pula no colo do testa rachada e a cabeça do meio morde seu braço, sorrio enquanto que o Potter grita.

\- Nico! Do meu outro amigo também não, por favor! - Will falou dando um muxoxo de cansaço e eu me fingi de bobo e diz.

\- Mas eu não fiz nada!- Dou de ombros ele me olha sério abaixo a cabeça e assobio fazendo Mortem virar suas cabeças e pular para o meu colo sua boca tem sangue, mas o acaricio seus pêlos às vezes as minhas partes sombrias dominam é a Granger diz enquanto que o Weasley leva o Potter para a enfermaria do trem.

\- Porque fez isso? Agora eles nunca vão te de te deixar em paz! Bom é melhor se trocarem, estamos quase chegando. - Ela se levanta e sai da cabine, me levanto pegando uma sacola que o meu pai mandou, eu nunca faço a coisa certa com a sacola em mãos e o Mortem me seguindo coloco a mão na porta da cabine, mas o Will fala antes.

\- Aonde você vai? Pode se trocar aqui - Ele sorri e eu me derreto com isso, mas infelizmente ele tem namorada e digo.

\- Eu prefiro me trocar em outro lugar!

Abaixo a cabeça e literalmente saiu correndo, está acontecendo tudo de novo estou me apaixonando por quem não posso, corro direto para a cabine banheiro e me encolhi no chão, de primeira senti as sombras me abraçando e me reconhecendo como um igual, elas sussurram dizendo coisas como: "Você vai encontrar alguém!", "Ele não te merece", "Se o quer lute por ele!", "Você é o Rei Fantasma! O Príncipe do Submundo e dos Morto!"

Com suas palavras me levanto do chão, elas estão certas eu sou o Rei Fantasma! O Príncipe do Submundo e dos Morto! Não vou sofrer novamente por quem não posso ter, mas também não vou cair sem lutar, com isso pego a sacola e abro esperando ver as minhas vestimentas, mas está vazio, bufo irritado meu pai tinha dito que ia arrumar tudo para mim, mas como eu não sou importante ele deve ter esquecido, mas isso não dói mais meu acostumei em ser só um peso morto e pego um Dracma em meu bolso encho a pia de água e faço um arco-íris e jogo a moeda de ouro ali e digo.

\- Íris, deusa do arco-íris, me mostre Hades no Submundo para que eu possa gritar com ele! - Ouvindo minhas preces ela me mostrou meu pai que logo que me viu diz.

\- Como está filho? Precisa de algo? - Ele parecia um tanto feliz em me ver, mas eu não conseguia acreditar e digo.

\- Sim, eu preciso de um uniforme escolar, consegue um para mim? - Eu pergunto com tom gélido e ele suspirou coçando a nuca e diz

\- A tal Costureira que os faz disse que assim: "Me recuso a costurar qualquer coisa que seja usada por alguém que tem parentesco com você-sabe-quem" Aparentemente ela é mestiça ou seja não tem uniforme! - Bufo irritado.

\- Pai! Como vou ir pro colégio sem o uniforme? Era só você ter tirado o Riddle do meu nome. - Meu pai conseguia ser mais lerdo do que o Percy às vezes ele faz uma careta e diz.

\- Não posso! Seu Avô me fez jurar pelo maldito estige que eu não ia esconder sua herança! E eu não vou fazer isso os Riddle e os Di Ângelo são ambos muitos poderosos um descendente de Salazar e outro de Morgana e então não esconda de ninguém o seu sobrenomes! - Reviro os olhos isso vai me complicar, mas não vou ter vergonha de ser quem sou.

\- E como é que ele conseguiu fazer isso e segundo: o uniforme pai. - Eu passei as mãos pelo cabelo.

\- Não te interessa! O Uniforme de a carta que está dentro da sacola para o diretor e isso vai resolver seu problemas!

Alguém chama o nome de meu pai e imagem some, suspiro e peguei a sacola vendo ali dentro uma carta com o nome de meu pai para o diretor, coloco a sacola nas costas e abro a porta do banheiro e ouço um baque eu olho para baixo, vejo ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy no chão pelo jeito estava ouvindo a minha conversa bufo irritado e digo.

\- Veja só, parece que finalmente algum Malfoy encontrou o seu lugar, exatamente no chão, enquantos que os Di Ângelo estão em acima novamente!

Dou uma gargalhada e ando em cima dele saindo dali, por onde passava as pessoas se afastaram pelo jeito outra pessoa domina a escola agora.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Nico on_**

Finalmente acho outra cabine para mim, não posso voltar a minha antiga eu não conseguiria olhar para eles, ou ouvir os cochichos baixos de Ron e Harry me olhando com medo ou as perguntas da Hermione, mas mais ainda do sorriso do Will, me sinto entre dois caminhos um deles é onde eu fico afastado do Solance e não caio novamente numa paixão impossível ou o outro eu tento conquistá-lo e finalmente ter alguém que me ame e eu possa amar, até as sombras que me ajudam parecem não saber o'que fazer, com isso entro na primeira cabine que vejo, me sento e começo a olhar para janela sinto como se minha vida tivesse caindo ao meu redor aos poucos, eu pensei que agora que eu ia para essa nova escola mesmo sendo mágica, eu poderia encontrar ou meu lugar ou pelo menos não ser temido.

Mas como sempre a sorte não brilhou para mim, sou neto do Bruxo mais temido do Mundo Bruxo, mas talvez se eu não tivesse feito o Mortem morde o Weasley ou o Potter e muito menos ter pisado em cima do Malfoy eu seria bem melhor aceito, mas são os genes por assim dizer ser um tanto mal está no meu sangue, mas o Malfoy também mereceu ele é esnobe e mesquinho, é quando sinto olhos me analisando levanto meus olhos e novamente me vejo encarando lindo olhos azuis, primeiro penso que é o Will, mas logo percebo que esses são mais escuro, começo agora a analisar a garota, ela tem cabelos loiros, mas não como ouro como os do Will, mas esses parecem opacos como se tivessem mortos no meio deles a uma mecha de cabelo preto, ela usa uma maquiagem pesada preta ela está com o uniforme da Sonserina, em seu rosto tem um tipo de tatuagem de meia lua me lembra caçadoras de Ártemis.

Pela aparência essa só pode ser Táila a irmã gêmea do Will, suspiro e volto a olhar a paisagem, enquanto acaricio os pelos de Mortem, penso nas casas de Hogwarts começo a pensar em qual casa vou me encaixar, Corvinal posso descartar eu sou inteligente, mas o meu TDAH impede que eu me concentre o máximo que consigo é ler um livro, Lufa-Lufa também não, sou grosso e tenho dificuldade em fazer amigos ao contrário dos Lufanos, Grifinória sou corajoso não me assusto fácil, também sou determinado, mas não sou confiável nem o Percy confia muito em mim, Sonserina talvez essa seja minha casa sou astuto gosto de ficar nas sombras esperar a hora certa, minha determinação é alta também sou perspicaz sei sempre o'que fazer e quando fazer, mas só não tenho ambição.

Mas me preocupa o fato dos fantasmas, antes que eu sair do castelo de meu pai Hecate disse que havia muitos fantasmas que ela libertou "sem querer" , mas só tem um problema meu dever como Rei Fantasma é mandá-los de volta, mas acho que de certa forma eles podem me ajudar durante a escola, volto a olhar para fora quando sinto os olhos da garota novamente em mim, olho diretamente em seus olhos ficamos nos encarando até que ela desvia o olhar e diz.

\- Me chamo Táila Solance, sou prefeita da Sonserina qual seu nome? - Só dou de ombrons nem ligando.

A ignorando me ajeito no banco do trem, ainda estou meio sonolento da viagem nas sombras, e quero estar bem preparado com os meu poderes em Hogwarts, a última coisa que sinto antes de cair no sono é o Mortem dormindo em cima de mim.

/~~~/

Sou acordado pelo som de um raio caindo tenho medo de raios por causa que Zeus matou minha mãe com raio, me acordo do nada e me sento no banco, Mortem acabou caindo no chão, olho para os lados as luzes estão apagada lá fora uma tempestade cai aos montes, percebo que só estou eu no trem no banco em minha frente tem um recado o pego.

 _"_ _Desculpa não te acordar, mas eu tentei toda vez que eu chegava perto parecia que ia desmaiar, então saí para dentro do Castelo_ ___Ass: Táila Solance"_

Suspiro irritado, só pode ser maldição, não me surpreendo ela não conseguir chegar perto, quando estou dormindo eu solto uma aura da morte que a afeta todos ao meu redor, mas não é a hora agora, pego Mortem no colo e saio correndo do trem ao chegar lá fora a primeira coisa que sinto são as gotas frias de água em meu corpo, suspiro irritado isso é uma merda começou a andar procurando algo que eu posso usar para chegar no castelo, não tem um barco nem carruagem, vou ter que viajar nas sombras, ando um pouco até que cheguei num ponto onde posso ver o castelo e logo abaixo de mim está um sombra, respiro fundo e pulo dentro dela.

 _ **Will on**_

Estou nervoso e entediado, entediado por esse cara não para de falar das regras em relação ao cálice, mas eu parei de ouvir depois que ele disse a média de idade, mas estou nervoso porque eu não encontro o Nico, eu não sei por que, mas não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça eu sei que é a primeira vez dele em Hogwarts ou seja imaginei que ia entrar com os primeiros anos, mas eu não o vi isso estranhamente me preocupa ele não voltou para a cabine, e quando eu encontrei minha irmã ela parecia bem pálida.

Sem contar nos rumores que se espalharam, pela escola mais rápido que vento, pelo jeito o Malfoy estava espionando o Nico e quando o Riddle percebeu o Draco caiu de cara no chão, Nico falou algo que muda de boato para boato, mas se sabe que andou em cima da doninha isso é um tanto cruel, mas acho que o Draco mereceu.

Foi quando o Diretor ia revelar o cálice de fogo, que do nada um vento gelado passou algumas sombras se mexeram certas pessoas gritaram de dor foram o Draco,Harry,Ron e estranhamente minha namorada, mas quando o vento negro e gelado passou por mim oque eu senti foi protecção de certa forma, o vento de sombra se juntou em imediatamente acima do pedestal do Cálice e ali se formou Nico Di Ângelo Riddle, seus cabelos estavam soltos e iam até o pescoço,mas em encharcados como toda a sua roupa ele são compridos e negros, varinha que antes prendia seus cabelos estava em sua mão, suas pernas estavam cruzadas e Mortem estava em seu colo, ele tinha um sorriso de predador nos lábios.

Ele é bonito aquela pele pálida, seus lábios vermelhos, mas seus olhos tão negros quanto o infinito ele é sex CHEGA! Já deu Will você não pode ter esses pensamentos, você tem uma linda namorada que seus pais aprovam, mas não é o Nico! Balanço a cabeça não quero pensar nisso, volto a olhar para o Diretor que pega uma carta que o Nico lhe estendeu e pela primeira vez vejo várias emoções no rosto de Alvo, primeiro surpresa,raiva e por último parece que ele desistiu, Nico desceu do pedestal do Cálice e o Diretor deu um passo à frente, os sons do salão estavam cada vez mais altos, todos querem saber quem ele é é quando o Alvo coloca a varinha na garganta e faz o feitiço Sonorus e disse.

\- SILÊNCIO! - É quando finalmente todos ficam quietos, Nico se encontra já seco com Mortem no colo ao lado do diretor - Devido a duas guerras no seu país de nascença! Só pode chegar agora, agora lhe apresento Nico Di Ângelo Riddle!

Vi várias reações desde da câmara todos descobriram que Voldemort é Tom Riddle, os Grifinórios pareciam pronto para o ataque, Corvinais procuravam saber como detê-lo, vários Lufanos desmaiaram ou derrubaram pratos, já os Sonserinos pareciam chocados e perdidos que nem barata tonta como dizem os trouxas, mas o'que me surpreendeu foi as dos convidados Igor Karkaroff que pegou em seu ante-braço com força, olhei para o Harry tivemos o mesmo pensamento Comensal da Morte, Olho-tonto pegou em sua varinha pronto para o ataque, mas eu via surpresa em seus olhos, mas o'que me surpreendeu foi a de Severo Snap, que abria e fecha a boca olhando de Nico para o Diretor e vice-versa.

Nico bufou a reações, ele parecia não ligar para o'que pensam dele, mas estranhamente eu via dor em seus olhos, como se fosse uma grande tristeza, mas eu não sei identificar o porque dessa tristeza, os olhos voltaram novamente para o Diretor como se procurassem uma resposta, pela primeira vez vi o nosso diretor no mínimo confuso, já que a maioria deve pensar que o Nico é filho de Voldemort, mas não é muito distante disso, e o Diretor diz.

\- Segundo o pai do Nico quem escreveu essa carta, o Sr. Di Ângelo Riddle é inofensivo no momento!?- Alvo falava enquanto lia e olhou para o Nico, que lhe deu um estranho sorriso, que fez o Diretor dar um passo para trás - Ok, Nico é neto de você-sabe-quem, mas não é por isso que vamos tratá-lo diferente, agora o CHAPÉU SELETOR!

O Diretor parou o feitiço Sonorus, e trouxe o banquinho onde o Nico se sentou, como de costume a Professora Minerva deveria colocar o chapéu, mas quem o colocou foi o próprio diretor.

 ** _Nico On_**

Me sento no banquinho, minha face era inexpressiva, mas quem olhasse em meus olhos veria uma profunda tristeza, aí você pergunta o porquê a resposta é simples, eu percebi que quando o Diretor falou, só vieram reações ruins eu já imaginava isso, mas as que me surpreendeu foi de alguns que não eram dos alunos como a de Severo Snap, ao todo lugar que eu vou as pessoas me julgam pelos meus parentes, nunca tentam se aproximar pelo o'que eu sou, isso não devia mais me machucar com isso, mas o meu coração nunca me ouve pelo menos me machuco menos do que os outros dias, como diz uma música que eu gosta da cantora Trouxa Mortal a Pitty "Ainda tô aqui viva Um pouco mais triste Mas muito mais forte E agora que eu voltei Quero ver me aguentar" A música se chama SeteVidas! Eu torço que ninguém tenha olhado em meus olhos, mas eu não tenho certeza o Will não tirou os olhos de mim, mas me recuso a me passar por fraco.

É quando o chapéu é colocado em cima de minha cabeça, eu sei que ele vai tentar entrar em minha cabeça e ver minhas memórias, mas eu me recuso, por isso quando ele o colocou em minha cabeça levantei imediatamente minhas barreira da mente, é quando ouço.

\- Interessante o primeiro aluno que vejo com barreiras mentais, porque não as abaixa e me deixa ver suas memórias? - Seu tom mesmo em minha cabeça é de troca de favores, mas com suas palavras só fazem eu aumentar minhas barreiras e digo mentalmente.

\- Você não vai meter esse seu cérebro de pano em minhas memórias! - Posso ouvi ela bufar em cima de minha cabeça e ele diz.

\- Se você não liberar as suas memórias, eu não poder classificar você! Que tal um acordo eu prometo não falar para ninguém e em troca libere suas memórias ok?

Só abro um sorriso macabro, se ele quer memórias é o'que ele vai ter abro minha mente, mas não toda mostro só as piores coisas que já fiz e principalmente o Tártaro, é quando seu grito, tapo as orelhas é quando ele pula de minha cabeça e vai direto para a Minerva, ele não para de gritar e tremer, eu não resisto e solto uma gargalhada, ele fala algo no ouvido de Minerva que diz.

\- O chapéu disse que você pode escolher entre Grifinória e Sonserina qual é a sua escolha? - Ela fala hesitante, começo a pensar ambas as casas parecem nervosas, mas isso me lembra algo aquele ditado "Deixe seus amigos pertos e seu Inimigos mais pertos ainda" e com isso digo.

\- Sonserina!

O Diretor assente, enquanto que Minerva leva o chapéu para dentro o qual se encontra num ataque de pânico, é quando vejo que o Diretor fez com que as minhas roupas virarem o uniforme da Sonserina, ando até a mesa de minha casa onde me sento ao me ver o Malfoy se afasta de mim, enquanto que os outros Sonserinos não sabem o'que fazer, ignoro e começo a me servir, mas sinto alguém me encarando me viro e percebo que é o Will, coro e desvio o olhar.

Enquanto isso o Diretor mostra o cálice, avisa que eu posso participar já que tenho mais de 18 anos, exatamente 80 anos, mas isso não vem ao caso então continuo a comer, eu não sei o'que vai acontecer esse ano e nem como vai acabar, mas eu sei de duas coisa uma eu vou conhecer o meu avô nem que custe minha vida e que o Will Solance pode ser minhas perdição ou até a minha salvação.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Will on_**

Eu me sentia de certa forma estranho, quando eu ouvi a risada de Nico foi como se um coral de anjos cantasse só para mim e para mais ninguém, mesmo que ele tenha rido de um Chapéu Traumatizado,eu queria tira-lo daqui e levar ele para um lugar que poderia ficar só eu e ele, mas eu não entendo esse sentimento é como se ele fosse a escuridão que volta nessa minha vida luminosa, mas do mesmo jeito que ele me fascina com essa escuridão ela ainda me preocupa, quero tirar aquela estranha tristeza de seus olhos, com isso meus olhos logo se encaminham para a mesa da Sonserina, ele está ali comendo sua cabeça está baixa, mas ele logo a levantar a cabeça, meus olhos azuis se prendem em seus negros ali além de grande tristeza parecia ter mistérios, mas ele logo abaixou a cabeça corado essa reação fez meu coração bater mais rápido que escola de samba.

Bufo não entendo por que estou pensando nisso, ele é um garoto e neto de Voldemort, não que isso me importe, mas eu tenho uma namorada, olhei para os lados os meus colegas estimulavam Cedrico a colocar seu nome no cálice, ele parecia concordar. É quando começo a observar o salão, todos os alunos parecem animado com essa coisa do cálice, mas eu não entendo porque o Nico escolheu a Sonserina em vez da Grifinória, não faz muito sentido sem falar na reação do Chapéu, mas não devo pensar nisso não agora, olho para mesa da Corvinal a Kaila parece estar recolhendo dinheiro, reviro os olhos não me surpreendo a duas coisas que ela ama fazer cantar e promover apostas, por esse motivo ela anda com os gêmeos Weasley, me pergunto qual foi a aposta da vez, me levanto e vou até a outra mesa.

Vou até ficar atrás dela, coloco as mãos em seus ombros e ela dá um pulinho de susto e se vira para mim com um sorriso doce, sorrio de volta ela é boa para mim, amo seus olhos avelã, mas acabo me lembrando dos olhos negros de Nico, suspirou e me sento ao lado de minha namorada,ela encosta-se em meu peito e acariciei os seus cabelos cor de fogo, mas mesmo estando aqui acariciando os seus cabelos meus pensamentos se voltavam para o Nico, eu acariciando os seus cabelos negros enquanto que sua pele pálida brilhava pelo luar, mas eu não posso pensar nisso, não sou homofóbico e muito menos preconceituoso, mas eu nunca me senti assim...atraindo por meninos, sempre preferi mulheres não entendo por que isso agora, Nico me atrai de um jeito estranho, a sociedade Bruxo pode não achar estranho e nem preconceituosa o amor entre dois homens, mas algumas família as mais antigas são contra como as: Hot,Malfoy, Black e Larck, mas infelizmente os Solances e os Hot e a minha são os mais principalmente minha mãe, ela nunca conseguiu lidar com o fato de seu irmão mais velho Régulos Black era gay, os Solance são neutros na guerra, ao contrário da família da minha mãe, mas ele não se metem.

Mas eu vou ficar do lado do Harry nessa guerra, ele é meu amigo desde que nos conhecemos no Beco Diagonal, minha família é contra esse meu "Envolvimento" com o menino de ouro, mas eu não ligo para o'que eles dizem, é quando noto um movimento de canto de olho percebo que vem da mesa da Sonserina, olho para eu vejo Draco conversando com Victor Krum, mas o'que me surpreende é ver a minha irmã gêmea Táila conversando com o Nico, ver isso parece fazer o meu coração apertar, eu quero ir até lá e beija-lo, mas eu NÃO posso pensar nisso! É quando Kaila estala os dedos em minha frente e diz.

\- O'que pensas meu leão? - Ela piscas os cílios para mim, lhe dou um sorriso forçado, ela sempre quis eu na Grifinória por isso me chama de leão e digo.

\- Em? Nada meu amor - Mesmo a chamando assim, as palavras parecem vazia, elas não tem mais aquele sentimento, mesmo estou com um aperto no peito a Táila poder ficar com Nico e eu nem posso chegar perto do mesmo, sem me sentir sem fôlego e a Kaila diz.

\- Ok! Você viu o neto de-você-sabe-quem? Seu cabelo é horrível e aquele pele? Pelo menos ganhei uma grana! - Ela diz animada mostrando o dinheiro, então ela fez uma aposta no Nico antes eu não ligava para o'que ela fazia, mas agora parece que eu abri meus olhos e digo.

\- Para de julgar ele apenas por ser neto daquele monstro, você nem o conhece Kaila! - Eu digo irritado me afastando dela, ela me olha ofendida e diz.

\- Will! O'que você tem? Você nunca se incomodou além disso pensei que estava lutando contra você-sabe-quem! Para atingir o avô atinge o neto simples! - Ela diz como se uma vida fosse nada demais e digo.

 **\- Ele é inocente, não tem a marca, não devemos julgar os outros pela família e além do mais ele tem uma vida e pessoas que se importam com ele, não podemos simplesmente usá-lo da forma que quisermos!**

Eu me afastei pronto para me levantar e voltar para a minha mesa, mas paro no lugar, resolvo falar com os meus amigos e vou direto pra mesa da Grifinória, mas não tem lugar para sentar, mas quando o Neville me vê se levanta e sai correndo, assim consigo me sentar na frente da Hermione e dos menino, a família do Neville e a minha tem uma rixa enorme ou seja ele tem medo de mim, olho para frente Hermione e Harry parecem discutir sobre alguma coisa enquanto que o Ron para a novidade de ninguém está se empanturrando de comida, é quando escuto algo cair, olho para lado e vejo que foi o novo professor o Olho-Tonto que derrubou um copo.

Que estranho, não é só ele que está agindo diferente depois da chegada do Nico o Professor Snap olha para todos os lugares menos a mesa da Sonserina, o diretor da escola dos búlgaros parece nervoso já que anda de um lado do outro segurando o antebraço e Olho-Tonto está atrapalhado e não para de beber, mas o Direto Dumblendor parece surpreso com a presença de Nico e Minerva parece cautelosa, realmente é impossível ter um ano normal aqui é quando Hermione pergunta

\- É impressão minha ou todos estão estranhos depois da chegada do Nico? Acho realmente errado estarem assim sem nem o conheceram antes! - Hermione é filha de trouxas, então sabe como é ser julgada sem nem conhecerem e além do mais ela tem uma mente muito aberta e digo.

\- Verdade! Mas você viu o Snap ele a ouvir o sobrenome Riddle ficou mais branco do que já é! - Falo baixo, mas Ron ouvi e começa a rir engasgando com a comida e o Harry diz.

\- Eu não sei, mas é melhor ficarmos de olho no Di Ângelo! - Ele fala isso com firmeza, enquanto que dá um copo de água ao Ron que diz.

\- Quer apostar quanto que ele não tem a marca? Ele é neto de Você-sabe-quem! Não é confiável eu voto em tentar fazer ele ser expulso! - Ron diz e logo depois começa a comer de novo e Hermione diz.

\- Parem já com isso, nós nem ao menos o conhecemos, ele pode ser tão confiável quanto você Ron, eu voto por tentar conhecê-lo! - ela deu um tapa na nuca do Ron que ficou reclamando que doeu. - Se não fosse para doer eu teria passado a mão! O que você acha Will? - Três para de olhos se voltam para mim, e digo.

\- To com a Mione! Ele pode ser diferente do avô então Harry qual é o seu voto? - Olho para ele, torço que ele concorde comigo e a Mione eu quero tentar entender o Nico, ver mais que sua máscara e tirar aquela tristeza de seu olhar, mas eu não entendo por que eu quero isso e o Harry diz.

\- Aff, desculpe Ron, mas Mione e Will estão certos, não podemos julgá-lo sem nem conhecermos ele - Ele suspira e passa as mão pelo cabelo. - É bom que eu não me arrependa. - Eu e Mione batemos as mãos e o Ron revira os olhos e diz.

\- Ok! Vamos conhecer o Riddle, mas e o Morcegão das Masmorras? - Ele cochicha a pergunta, fazendo com que só nós escutassem e a Hermione diz.

\- Rony pare de falar assim dele,ele é um professor, e afinal o quem tem o Snap? - Ela pergunta confusa e eu olho para o Harry esperando uma resposta e eu também espero porque a reação foi estranha e ele diz.

\- Eu acho que o Snap pode ser um comensal, olha só a reação dele! - Ele apertava o cálice de água com força como se estivesse com medo e preocupado ao mesmo tempo e digo.

\- Mas ele também nos salvou lá na casas dos gritos, se ele fosse um seguidor de você-sabe-quem, teria nos deixado morrer! - Falo enquanto que tomo um suco de abóbora.

\- Isso é verdade, mas também tem o fato que ele pode estar infiltrado e precisa da nossa confiança. - Harry ainda estava apertando com força o cálice, ele realmente não gostava do professor Snap.

\- Meninos, o nossa foco aqui é se tornarmos amigos do Nico e não vigiar professor Snap, ele já salvou a vida do Harry varias e varias vezes.- Mione enrolava seus cachos no dedo, um sinal de nervosismo que ela tinha, mas esse era o problema, aquele garoto era misterioso, triste e meio rabugento, então com poderemos se aproximar dele? E o Ron diz.

\- Ok,Ok, mas como planeja nos aproximar-mos dele em? - Ron fala com braços cruzados ele não está feliz em ficar amigo do Nico e o Harry diz.

\- Sei lá, mas a ideia foi do Will e da Mione, vocês tem alguma ideia? - Ele coçou a nuca e olhou para mim e para a Mione com um sorriso no rosto, suspiro e digo.

\- Podemos convidá-lo para jogar quadribol amanhã que tal? - Mione bates palmas, concordando comigo e Harry diz.

\- Ele não tem cara de que gosta de quadribol, mas vamos tentar. O máximo que pode acontecer é o cachorro dele nos pular. - Harry massageou o local em que o Mortem o havia mordido e com isso eu ri e o Ron diz.

\- Aquele cão veio da onde do Inferno?! - Ron fala olhando para a mesa das cobras, mas o'que vejo me irrita de um modo estranho, Nico conversando animada com a minha irmã e a Hermione diz também olhando a cena.

\- Ele parece muito com o guardião do submundo grego: o cão de três cabeças, Cérbero. - ela estava com um livro de mitologia e não me perguntem da onde aquilo surgir, Ron ignora o'que ela falou e diz..

\- Mas pelo jeito o Mini Lord está encantado com a Princesa da Sonserina! - Ele diz apontando para onde minha irmã conversa com o Nico bufou, essa cena me irrita e o Harry diz.

\- Você parece irritado Will, tem algum problema? - Ele e Rony começam a rir juntos e eu reviro os olhos. - Você pode pedir ajuda para sua irmã. - Bufo e digo.

\- Pedir o'que para ela? - Me faço de desentendido, enquanto que Hermione bate o livro na mesa fazendo nós três pularem de susto e ela diz irritada.

\- Não iremos usar ninguém, tomem coragem e falem civilizadamente com ele, entenderam bem? - ela disse irritada e nos olhando com ódio que depois apareceu um sorriso simpático. - Vamos falar com ele agora ou não? - Coço a nuca e digo.

\- Acho melhor agora, vamos!

Nós quatro nos levantamos, vamos direto para a mesa das cobras, muitos estudantes ficam surpresos a gente sempre anda entre as mesas, mas geralmente as outras nunca a Sonserina, ao chegar recebemos olhares hostis até que paramos atrás da minha irma, toco em seu ombro e ela se vira para mim, seus olhos acendem de raiva ela está com raiva de mim porque no último jantar ela brigou com o papai e eu não fiz nada, ele me olha e diz.

\- O'que você quer aqui Willou? - Coro e muito, odeio quando ela me chama pelo meu nome de nascença Will é meu apelido e o Harry diz.

\- Nós gostaríamos de falar com o Nico. - ele olha para minha irmã e depois para o Nico de um jeito ansioso e completa. - A sós - Ela bufa e o Nico diz.

\- Nos encontramos na Comunal Táta!

Ele se levanta sem nem olhar para trás, olho para minha irmã que só sorri falso, e seguimos o Nico ele parece estar sempre com a guarda alta, passamos por alguns fantasmas que ao verem o Nico saiam correndo, só paramos quando estávamos em frente ao salão Comunal da Sonserina e a Hermione disse.

\- Gostaríamos que você fosse conosco no jogo de quadribol amanhã. Queremos te conhecer melhor - Ela sorri amigavelmente e Nico sorri de canto e diz.

\- Mas o'que te faz pensar que eu quero conhecer melhor vocês?

Seu tom é mordaz, seu cão rosna para o Harry, mas o Nico assobia o'que faz Mortem dar passos para trás, Nico olha para cada um de nós, mas quando ele olha para mim novamente as cores de nossos olhos se misturam, mas eu me sinto estranho em seus olhos tem tristeza, mas estando mais perto dele posso ver solidão, sorri e seus olhos brilham ele cora e entra correndo para sua Comunal, nem consegui pensar muito e ele tinha sumido, mas a o seu rosto corado não saia de minha cabeça, corado ele não parecia assustador e muito menos perigoso, posso sentir que quem ele mostra ser não é o seu verdadeiro eu, mas de um jeito estranho isso parece me atrair e isso que sinto no peito me assusta e ao mesmo tempo me acalma.

Depois da "fuga" do Nico, cada um foi para o seu dormitório é tarde e daqui a pouco vai tocar o toque de recolher, fui direto para o meu dormitório eu o divido com Iago Larck e Cedrico Diggory, me atiro na cama olhando para cima, até ontem eu estava certo eu deixaria minha mãe fala com a matriarca da Família Hot, para me prometer em casamento para Kaila, mas hoje pensando agora isso não parece mais certo, depois de ver ela falar daquele jeito sobre o Nico, fez como se um luz se iluminasse para mim e eu visse que ela não é o'que eu pensava acho que eu sempre ignorei esses defeitos, sempre ignorei quando a Mione dizia que a Kaila não era uma pessoa boa, bufo, isso só pode ser culpa do Nico ele chegou e eu comecei a duvidar de mim mesmo e de meus conceitos.

É quando a porta do Dormitório é aberta e quem entra são o Cedrico e o Iago,não me dou lá muito bem com o Iago, mas tenho que aturá-lo ele foi prometido ainda bebê em casamento com a minha irmã gêmea, ele tem olhos verdes sua pele é um pouco pálida, mas não muita seu nariz é pontudo eu o chamo de "narizinho empinado" na minha cabeça, ele tem cabelos azuis, mas não são pintados ele é um metamorfo, a cor do cabelo muda de acordo com seu estado emocional, quando está azul significa que suas emoções estão neutras, os dois estão rindo e se sentam na cama e rindo juntos é quando o Iago pergunta para mim.

\- E ai cunhadinho, viu o novo Sonserino? Quer apostar quanto que ele é um comensal e tão maluco quanto você-sabe-quem? - Ele diz com um sorriso risonho ele sempre amou pegadinhas, mas ouvi-lo falar assim do Nico fez crescer um raiva dentro de mim e digo.

\- Você não devia julgar ele por seus parentes, principalmente você sua tia está em Askaban! - A tia dele era uma comensal muito sádica e está presa em Askaban - E além do mais devia começar a ser legal com o Nico já que ele e a minha irmã já parecem unha e carne! - Seus cabelos ficam vermelhos, mas não como os dos Weasley, mas como fogo isso significa raiva e ele diz.

\- EU VOU PROIBIR A TÁILA DE FICAR DO LADO DESSE...MINI LORD DAS TREVAS! - Ele se encaminha para porta, para falar com a minha irmã acho eu, mas antes que eu me levante para impedir o Cedrico diz.

\- Se acalme, ou você quer pegar detenção com o Snap por invadir os dormitórios da Sonserina? - O cabelo de Iago fica branco mostrando calma e ele se joga na cama e fecha as cortinas o Cedrico suspira e diz.

\- Ele não vai fazer nada, Boa Noite Will! - Ele diz se deitando na cama e digo.

\- Boa noite Cedrico!

Fecho minhas próprias cortinas, mas não sinto sono, resolver meus horários, arregalou os olhos minha primeira aula é DCAT com a Sonserina e a Grifinória, mas nunca tivemos aulas com duas casas juntas, é quando me lembro de um recado do Diretor ele disse que como os Corvinais no momento são a casa mais "pacífica" no momento e com muitos alunos eles terão aula individuais esse ano, bufei irritado isso não vai acabar bem se Sonserinos e Grifinórios juntos já são ruins, agora o Neto de Voldemort junto ao o Menino de Ouro isso não vai acabar bem.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Nico On**_

Com o último vislumbre do sorriso cativante e ensolarado de Will entro na minha comunal, Táta me disse onde fica, me sento no chão encostada na parede recém fechada de meus olhos lágrimas finas, mas geladas descem de meu rosto, posso sentir em meu peito o meu tolo coração novamente caindo na armadilha da paixão, mas eu não quero isso não novamente , não quero ficar quebrado tanto a alma quanto o coração, mas ele parece gostar de me fazer apaixonar, por quem eu não posso ter. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos o Solance e sua namorada no Salão na Mesa da Corvinal, a dor que eu senti em meu peito chega a ser maior dá de quando eu estava apaixonado pelo Percy.

Mas eu não posso cair, não desta vez tenho que ser forte, mas eu não consigo me sinto perdido, minha vida parece que fugiu do eixo, eu juro que eu pensei que eu podia ser feliz, mas eu acho que isso não foi feito para os Filhos de Hades, será que somos condenados a viver sozinhos em meio da escuridão só esperando nosso triste fim, para ir ao reino de nosso pai. eu sei que falo no plural como se a vida tivesse me dado pelo menos algum irmão ou irmã viva, mas nem isso pode ser dado a mim tu que eu amei, de mim foi retirado primeiro a minha mãe, que teve sua morte pelo raio de Zeus, depois minha irmã que se sacrificou pelos seus amigos um ato nobre que não combina com os filhos de Hades, e Hanzel essa doeu e muito eu a trouxe de volta a vida, ela cumpriu seu papel para que logo no final a morte a recebeu novamente, mas pelo menos ela foi com seu amor e não está só como eu sinto como se fosse nada menos que só uma parcela de um mundo inteiro, no fim me sinto completamente perdido passei minha vida inteira sempre lutando, mas agora por que devo lutar? E contra o'que?

Eu sou patético nem impedir o meu coração de bater mais rápido, ao ver o Will eu consigo. ainda estou aqui na sala Comunal da Sonserina lamentando como as Parcas (N/A Senhoras dos Destinos, acredita que escrevem se o destino) adoram foder o meu destino, mas isso só pode ser mais um dos males de ser filho de Hades, a exatamente 4 problemas em ser filho de Hades o primeira são duas maldições de Deméter, depois é o nosso poder de guardar Rancor por muito tempo, o terceiro são nossas tendências psicopatas podemos cair na escuridão e nos tornar Assassinos exemplos de filhos de Hades que caíram na escuridão são: Adolf Hittler e o temido Jack Estripador e o quarto e último é que os filhos de Hades nasceram para viver no meio do caos,guerras e destruição, mas quando não a temos ficam como eu, ficamos perdidos, sem rumo nenhum! Exatamente como encontro.

Suspiro, não posso ficar aqui me amargurando preciso ver como é o meu dormitório, me levanto do chão e começo agora a observar a comunal e ela é linda, é escura posso sentir as sombras se movimentando aqui e ali, as únicas janelas dão para o lago negro que como onde estou tem sombras, as sombras estão em todo o lugar no céu nos dias de chuva e nos mais profundos mares é por isso que os meus tios odeiam o meu pai, as sombras estão em todos os lugares, os móveis daqui são verdes e de veludo as luzes não tem lâmpadas, mas um fogo verde o brasão da Sonserina se encontra no meio com uma bandeira, tons em prata se encontram aqui e al eu posso sentir o Barão Sangrento, fantasma da Sonserina mais abaixo nas masmorras desde que cheguei os fantasmas sumiram, mas eu sinto sua presença.

Resolvo procurar o meu quarto, ando pela Comunal até que chego num bifurcação com várias placas e nelas tem os sobrenomes das famílias bruxas que aqui passaram, algumas colocadas em pedra de jade com o sobrenome gravado como os Malfoys, outra num pedaço de madeira velha como a de Snap, a cada ano uma família ou várias são adicionadas às vezes por ser o primeiro de sua família puro sangue ou por ser mestiço, começo a então procurar o meu e encontrei dois o Di Ângelo e o Riddle que diferentes da das outras famílias que apontam para os quartos lá para cima, as das minhas famílias apontam para os quartos que ficam nas masmorras cada vez mais baixas, frias e sombrias sorrio bem como eu gosto, com isso em mente começo a descer as longas escadarias quanto mais desço, mais me sinto em casa e os meu poderes parecem mais fortes aqui em baixo.

Mas para ao me encontrar em frente a uma porta com ônix incrustadas nas bordas e fechadura de jades o nome está gravado com rubis, estou pronto para abrir a porta, prefiro estar nos Di Ângelo que os Riddle, quando começo a ouvir um tipo de sussurros vindo do patamar mais baixo, parece até cobras, algo parece me chamar e é oque eu faço, desço a última escada, estou num corredor sem nem uma luz só tem escuridão, mas tenho vantagem como filho de Hades posso enxergar no escuro, com isso volto a segui o som que quanto mais ando mais alto fica, ele parece sussurrar "O Herdeiro das Cobras Está Aqui", "O Príncipe Veio" e "Este é o seu lar".

Começo a concordar com as palavras, mas param quando me vejo em frente a uma única e enorme porta, suas dobradiças são feitas de ossos, o sobrenome Riddle parece pintado a sangue na porta a desenhos de cobras e caveiras, respiro fundo e abro a porta e meu queixo cai o quarto está mergulhado na escuridão, mas posso ver a cama é um Dossel seus lençóis são negro, mas os travesseiros são verdes como esmeraldas a armadura da cama tem entalhado em pedra a marca negras, os móveis são de madeira negra com ossos várias estantes estão pelo quarto, me aproximo delas livros de magia negras e Necromancia com alguns diários é incrível!

Mas o'que chama a atenção é a única janela, ela tem um banco embaixo me sento nele, mas invés de ver o'que tem lá fora posso ver todo o Mundo Mágico como se fosse um mapa, toco onde diz Hogwarts: Escritório do Diretor, imediatamente o vidro muda mostrando agora o Diretor em seu escritório ele parece olhar suas lembranças numa pensaneira.

Bom, isso explica como o meu avô sempre sabia de tudo que acontecia, isso faz eu pensar como ele vai reagir quando me conhecer, já que ele é conhecido como "Homem Mau" ou seja ele é o vilão do mundo mágico, mas eu devia já ter me acostumado em ter ligações de sangue como pessoas más, mas eu queria saber se ele vai me tratar bem? Meu pai Hades me trata bem, mas e sei que nosso relacionamento não é do melhor, mas ele me ajuda, no fundo torço que eu e o meu avô possamos ao menos ser amigos.

É quando tenho uma ideia, faço a janela voltar a ser um mapa, mas agora coloco a mão onde diz Mansão Riddle, eu sei que ele está vivo na verdade num estado que está entre vivo e morto, quando janela muda ela mostra um quarto onde tem um cara baixinho e gordo que em cara de rato, em seus braços tem o'que parece um bebê deformado que só pode ser o meu avô, é quando alguém sai da lareira, arregalei os olhos é o Olho-Tonto, mas o'que ele faz aqui eu pensei que ele caçava Bruxos que usam magia negra, é quando seu rosto começa a mudar até quem aparece é Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. aquele que diziam ter morrido, ele fala algo para o meu avô que arregalou seus olhos deformados.

Que merda! Essa janela só mostra as imagens, não posso ouvir o'que eles disseram, mas pela reação do meu avô só pode ser sobre mim, já que duvido muito que ele algum dia tivesse pensado que seu neto pudesse estar vivo, o Bartolomeu volta a tomar naquela sua garrafa estranha e seu rosto volta a mostrar o Olho-Tonto, sorrio o'que uma poção pollisuco não faz? É quando ouço passos, por instinto coloco minha mão sobre o vidro da janela, onde pus a mão os pequenos vidros coloridos começam a se mexer e virar como se fugissem até que ele volta a ser só uma simples vidraça com um desenho de uma cobra enrolada num cão de três isso combina comigo e muito, é quando a porta do meu quarto é aberta e exatamente três garotas entram, a primeira eu sei que é a Táila seus cabelos estão amarrado num coque ela está com sua roupa de monitora, mas com um salta agulha ao seu lado tem uma garota seus olhos são de um verde musgo ao contrário de seus cabelos que tem um verde vibrante com mechas em preto com uma franja que cai nos olhos, seus lábios são rosados e ela também está de salto agulha sendo mais alta que Táta (Táila) ele tem glitter em baixo dos olhos, seu uniforme parece ser modificado tendo um decote enorme, fazendo que seus seios saltam ela é magra, logo depois vem outra garota que é a mais baixa das três.

Ela tem cabelo black power, eles estão pintados de vermelho sangue e são bem cacheados, seus lábios meios pálidos, mas carnudos os seus olhos eram cor de mel, seus cílios são longos e ela usa uma sombra dourada nos olhos junto a um par de brincos argolas enormes, essas só podem ser as amigas que a Tatá queria me apresentar, desço do meu banco e ando até elas, acabo corando já que elas são mais altas que eu principalmente com os saltos, eu abaixo a cabeça posso ser casca dura e grosso com os outros, mas ao mesmo tempo sou tímido e digo.

\- Oi… - Minha voz saiu baixa e um tanto rouca, com isso escutei um gritinho, levanto a cabeça e percebo que quem gritou foi a de cabelo vermelho que falou.

\- Táta você estava certa! Ele é muito fofo! - Ela pulava no lugar, não sei como com aqueles saltos e a Táta disse.

\- Calma Lála! Sim ele é fofo, mas também perigoso te apresento Nico Di Ângelo Riddle! - Sorri pequeno e a de cabelo vermelho diz.

\- Me chamo, Lady Cones, mas me chame de Lála! - Ela parece bem animada e não parava quieta e a de cabelo verde disse.

\- Sou Jade Venum, mas me chame de Jája - Ela parece um pouco mal humorada, mas acabei gostando dela e a Táta disse.

\- Está acontecendo uma guerra na escola! - Quando ela diz já penso em meu avô - Não se preocupe não tem nada a ver com seu avô, somos conhecidas como Os Filhos de Loki, estamos numa guerra de pegadinhas com os gêmeos cabelo de cenoura! - Ela ri parecendo animada é quando as três me colocaram sentado na cama e a Jade disse.

\- De agora em diante você vai fazer parte do nosso grupo! - Seu tom é duro, mas posso ver a diversão em seu olhar e Lady diz.

\- Mas claro temos 3 regra super hiper importantes! - Ela bate palmas, estou sentado na cama, mas puxo os meus joelhos até o peito enquanto que as três ficam em minha frente e a Táta diz.

\- A Primeira regra é que você não pode, nem pensar em sequer ficar amigos dos gêmeos Weasley! - Concordo com a cabeça e Lady continua.

\- A Segunda é que você tem que nos ajudar nas pegadinhas em que tal? - Ele fala levantando a sobrancelha sugestivamente, lhe dou um sorriso e ela entende o recado e Jade diz.

\- E por último o mais importante! Você não pode namorar nenhuma de nós! - Não me contenho e caio na gargalhada e elas me olham sem entender e digo.

\- Eu nunca teria interesse em vocês três! - As três fecham a cara e fogo parece acender em seus olhos - Se acalmem, vocês são lindas, mas eu gosto de Meninos - Fala a última frase baixo, mesmo que eu tenha me aceitado admitir em voz alta ainda é difícil para mim é quando percebo Jade pagando um pouco de dinheiro bruxo para a Lady que disse.

\- Eu falei que ele era gay!

Depois das apostas pagas, elas me explicaram que Táila foi prometida ainda bebê para um puro sangue do nosso ano chamado Iago Larck, mas ela disse que não o ama que é lésbica e namora a Jade, as duas planejam fugir quando acabarem Hogwarts, enquanto que Lady é Bixessual sendo que ela namora Blaize Zabine, que infelizmente é o melhor amigo do Malfoy, segundo as três ele anda com os Malfoys, porque Lucius ameaçou matar os seus pais ou seja ele prefere obedecer a perder os pais, combinamos de nos encontrar na Comunal para irmos juntos para a primeira aula que seria DCAT.

Elas também me contaram que são animagas, segundo elas porque é mais fácil fugir nesta forma quando fazem pegadinhas e descobrir os segredos das pessoas, Lady se transforma numa pequena Raposa das Neves completamente branca com olhos negros, Jade vira uma enorme pantera negra de olhos amarelos e Táta vira uma linda Arara Azul, elas disseram que vão me ensinar e mandou chamá-las por seus apelidos quando estivessem nessa forma.

Depois que elas foram me joguei na cama, eu me sentia feliz que talvez só talvez eu tenho encontrado amigas verdadeiras, mas mal penso nisso outros pensamentos invadem minha mente será que elas estão me enganando? Que só estão comigo por causa do meu avô? Que na verdade pensam que eu sou um nada? Será que estou sendo enganado?

Me encolho na cama, eu nem sei porque ainda vivo, eu nem sirvo para algo sou um inútil, algumas lágrimas descem de meu rosto, mas pelo menos não são lágrimas de amor por que essas queimaram me tão fundo quanto uma navalha, com isso adormeço e lembranças da guerra assola meus pesadelos.

/~/

Fui treinado pelo melhores guerreiros que já pisaram na terra, mas que agora já estão mortos é claro, por isso quando percebi uma presença acima de mim, imediatamente puxei minha faca de debaixo do travesseiro, respiro abro meus olhos e rapidamente me sento na cama com a faca em punho e ouço um grito, mas não de dor mais sim de susto, ai que percebo quatro fantasmas em meu quarto, mais precisamente Dama Cinzenta que mexe as mãos nervosa, Murta-Que-Geme que olha o quarto encantada, Barão Sangrento que anda de um lado para outro, Pirraça o Poltergeist que está tentando inutilmente abrir o meu guarda-roupas e por último o'que eu assustei que não era ninguém menos que Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, mas por causa de minha faca sua cabeça caiu e agora ele tenta recolocá-la.

Me levanto da cama irritado, às vezes eu odeio ser o Rei Fantasma, por causa do título posso sentir sua pele como eles se fossem humanos, mas a pior parte é que posso sentir suas emoções, a parte boa é que com o tempo aprendi a controlar, já em pé ignoro os fantasmas aqui presentes e pego as minhas vestimentas, uma blusa branca com o brasão da Sonserina, o sobretudo e a calça, coloco tudo em cima da cama, mas de algum jeito não acho que ficaria bem em mim por isso com um movimento da varinha faço a blusa social branca ficar negra, mas o brasão ainda continua, com isso começo a me vestir posso ouvir o susto dos fantasmas ao verem minhas cicatrizes, só revirei os olhos e peguei a gravata, mas com outro movimento da varinha fiz ela virar um anel de serpente com os olhos verdes, coloco ele do lado contrário que eu uso o meu da caveira, mas olhos aquele sobretudo não vou usa-lo nem que Zeus mande, por isso faço as sombras os consumirem então pego o meu casaco de aviador e o visto, mas faço com que um brasão da Sonserina aparecer no casaco, coloco uma calça jeans preta e coturno negros com um pequeno salto masculino e estou pronto, deixo os meus cabelos bagunçados e me viro para os fantasmas e digo.

\- O'que os cincos estão fazendo aqui! - Meu olhar é gelado uma mistura dá de meu pai e do meu avô com um toque meu e Dama Cinzenta diz.

-Mi..Minha Al...Alteza viemos aqui prestar nossos serviços. - Ela gagueja um pouco, pois estava claramente assustada, olhei para cada um deles isso não pode ser bom, mas logo tenho uma ideia e digo.

\- Certo, Dama Cinzenta você… - Sou interrompido por Barão Sangrento e Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça que dizem juntos.

\- EU VOU SER SEU SERVO PESSOAL!

Nick e Barão dizem isso ao mesmo tempo o que faz a voz dos dois ecoarem, aí eles começaram a discutir e brigar, mas não de socos já que fantasmas podem bater nos seus iguais, mas sim com tapas, percebo que Dama Cinzenta começa a gritar os mandando parar enquanto que Murta impedia o Pirraça de pintar o Mortem de verde, suspiro irritado às vezes lidar com os fantasmas é mais difícil do que cuidar com crianças, por isso respiro fundo e bato o pé no chão fazendo com que os meus poderes de Rei Fantasmas saíssem um pouco de mim e o efeito é imediato, todos os fantasmas aqui se ajoelham em minha frente.

Murta tremia ao lado de Pirraça que estava do lado de Nick, Barão e a Dama Cinzenta estavam ajoelhados um ajoelhados um do lado do outros e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, meu coração esquenta a ver isso eu gosto de ver quando as pessoas mesmo após a morte continuam a se amar, eu sei da história dos dois como Helena roubou de sua mãe Rowena Corvinal o seu medalhão e sua mãe mandou o Barão, quem era apaixonado por Helena, mas quando eles se encontraram ele teve um ataque de raiva e a matou e logo depois cometeu suicídio, mas pelo que eu posso ver eles se acertaram e agora namoram e digo.

\- Barão você e o Nick vão ser os meus guardas, mas sem brigas? - Meu tom é bem baixo e um tanto cruel.

\- S...Si...Sim Al...Teza. - Eles falam tremendo de medo o que é irônico já que são fantasmas são eles, dou uma espada para cada, essas são especiais só quem pode usa-las são fantasmas e alguém com morte no sangue ou seja só eu e Fantasmas e me viro para a Dama.

\- Você ficará aqui e não vai deixar ninguém entrar entendeu? - Fala um tanto menos frio, mas eu posso sentir o cheiro de seu medo e ela diz.

\- S...Sim Alteza.- Ela treme de medo, mas apenas abaixa a cabeça, eu a escolhi porque seu poder permanece ainda morta e falo.

\- Pirraça, você vai me contar tudo que acontece no castelo, todas as conversas e boatos e você vai fazer pegadinhas só com Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Draco Malfoy estamos entendidos? - O Pego pelo colarinho, com os Poltergeist tem que ter punho de ferro.

\- S...Sim Alteza.-Ele vira a cabeça para o lado e abaixou o olhar engolindo em seco, sorri e me virei para a Murta que se tremia dos pés a cabeça e diga.

\- Você vai seguir o quarteto de ouro e me contará tudo e não vai me esconder nada? - Todos os fantasmas me olharam, principalmente o Nick que sempre gostou do Potter e ele perguntou.

\- Mas porque o senhor deseja isso Vossa Alteza? - Ele começou a tremer e se afastou um pouco e eu suspiro irritado e digo.

\- Não vou fazer nada com o santo Potter, só que de algum jeito ele e meu avô estão interligados e com eles eu posso saber do paradeiro do meu avô!- Me sento na cama irritado e a Murta diz.

\- Vossa Alteza ficará do lado de seu avô na guerra? - Ela pergunta timidamente, ela e a única fantasma que não me irrita e digo.

\- O Meu tempo de lutar em guerras já acabou, serei neutro, mas vou estar no campo de batalha - Meu tom com ela é suave e ela diz.

\- Então a Vossa alteza não ajudará nenhum dos lados? As cicatrizes são de guerras? Quantas guerras o senhor já lutou? - Ela me perguntou um monte de coisas muito rápido, mas mesmo assim ela não me irrita, não sei ao certo o porque, mas eu gosto da Murta e digo.

\- Sim, e algumas são de guerras outra não, eu lutei em duas, mas agora todos entenderam?

Dito isso eles concordam a cabeça e se curvam, cada um vai para seu posto enquanto que o Barão e o Nick se postam cada um de um lado em guarda, suspiro e peguei minha mochila e começo a subir para o Comunal e torço para que o meu dia fique melhor.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Nico On**_

A Cada degrau que eu descia, uma nova preocupação parecia ser colocada em meu cérebro se eu sentia medo? Não, eu aprendi que o medo não era meu inimigo, mas na verdade meu amigo eu aprendi que eu posso usa-lo contra as pessoas e o'que eu sinto no momento e desconfiança e preocupação, não quero voltar a ser ridicularizado eu quero ser respeitado mesmo que isso tenha que vir pelo medo.

As vezes me pergunto, se sou um bom rei para os fantasmas, eles me respeitam, mas é pelo o'que eu faço ou pelo medo que imponho? De algum jeito alivia a minha mente saber que eu sou melhor que Minos, ele era um tirano obrigava os fantasma a fazer os seus deveres e o torturava mesmo depois de mortos, em falar em fantasma posso sentir o Barão e o Nick atrás de mim e manipulei a matéria que compõe os "corpos" deles para que os alunos não os percebessem, não quero chamar mais atenção além da que eu já chamei só por eu ser quem eu sou.

Sabe algo dentro de mim quer acreditar que a Jája, Táta e Lála estão mesmo do meu lado, não por causa do meu avô ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto, eu realmente pela primeira vez em minha vida quero me sentir parte de algo, que não sou mais um ser que vão desprezar por ser parente de alguém que é a morte ou o Lord das Trevas, mas o'que está correndo até minha alma negra é o pesadelo que resolveu me invadir durante o meu sono.

 _ **LEMBRANÇA DOS SONHOS ON**_

Eu me encontrava num cenário ainda familiar a mim, era o acampamento meio-sangue, mas ele estava vazio parecia até deserto, a escuridão estava pelos lados as sombras andavam em sua forma humana para lá para cá, elas eram só o contornos de humanos que um dia já sucubiram a tentação que o mundo das sombras oferece, eu sei quais são as tentações eu quase sucubim a elas, mas eu as venci e agora as sombras me vem como seu igual e eu sou o Rei delas.

É quando começo a ouvir os sussurros das sombras, elas estão agitadas e dizem: "Acorde Irmão", "Não se torture", "Você tem que acordar para não se ferir", eu estava preste a acordar as sombras sempre me protegeram, por isso vou fazer o'que elas dizem, mas é quando em minha frente vejo quem em pouco tempo começou a assombrar meus pensamentos, era o Will com seus cabelos cor de ouro e seus olhos tão azuis quanto um lago cristalino, eu olhava em seus olhos e me perdia ali.

Foi quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, isso fez o meu coração pular de meu peito, ele movia seus lábio contra os meus e eu aceitava sua língua explorava minha boca, suas mãos puxavam minha cintura fazendo que ficasse mais próximo dele, minhas mãos se embrenharam em seus cabelos, eu aproveitava cada minuto de seu beijo, mesmo que só fosse um sonho em minha volta as sombras pareciam chorar, foi quando a mão do Will entrou por baixo de minha blusa, ele queria tirá-la foi quando quebrei o beijo, mesmo em sonho eu não queria isso, coloquei as mãos em seu peito tentando me afastar, mas ele me segurou mais forte até que quando ele tirou minha camisa e eu caio para trás, minhas costas nuas se chocam com as pedras e sangram e o Will diz.

\- Não? Uma puta como você não tem o direito de dizer não! - Ainda no chão me arrasto para trás e bato numa parede, foi quando percebi eu não estava mais no meio do acampamento, mas sim na Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, lágrimas caiam de meus olhos e digo.

\- Is..so..nã - Antes que eu possa terminar a frase sinto minha face arder, Will me deu um tapa olho para ele com lágrimas nos olhos e ele diz.

\- O Dinheiro que você vai ter vem de mim! Então me obedeça vadia!Você não passa de um objeto e de uma boneca um objeto para usar e abusa!

Com cada palavra ele se aproximava de mim, eu já estava em pé encostado na parede,seus olhos antes cristalinos agora eram escuro como safiras, isso me assustava quem eu guardava grande afeição me dizendo coisas que me doíam até alma. foi quando ele me empurrou e eu senti me cair em uma escuridão, não aquela familiar para mim, mas sim aquela que me consumia.

Quando saio dela me encontro no que reconheço como sendo o chalé de Poseidon,sinto que aqui posso ter alguma segurança, mas ela acaba quando sinto um soco em meu rosto, meus machucados já são muitos por causa do meu poder de vagar nos sonhos esses machucados continuaram quando eu acordar minha sorte é que as sombra entraram em minhas veias e curaram meus males físicos, o soco fez com que eu caísse direto na fonte de água do chalé a água parecia me sufocar, foi quando ouvi a voz.

\- Você achou mesmo que eu confiava em você? Que alguém iria confiar mim patético filho de Hades? - A Água sumiu e senti uma pressão em meu peito, minhas costelas pareciam quebrar eu olho para cima, vejo Percy sentado em meu peito colocando todo o seu peso sobre mim e digo.

\- Você...disse...que...confiava...em...mim! - Eu falava entre difíceis puxadas de ar, foi quando ouvi ele rir e dizer.

\- Eu só estava usando você! E quando você se declarou a mim, há!Isso foi patético você não sabe como ri com a Annabeth depois!

Ele riu e eu sentia, meu coração se despedaçar mais um pouco, é quando recebo um soco e a fonte parece me engolir, acordo me vejo no que sei que é o chalé de Atena, cheio de livros e prateleiras, mas algo parece errado é quando começo a ouvir um,tack,tack,tack como se fosse um salto, tento me levantar da cadeira em que cai, mas vejo que minhas mãos estão presas a cadeira, olho para o lado e sinto um forte tapa e logo depois uma risada, levanto a cabeça e vejo a Annabeth, seus cabelos solto primeira vez que a vejo de salto, tudo isso é tão surreal, estar aqui e ver as minhas piores inseguranças se tornarem reais, foi quando ela começou a passar as unhas em meu rosto e disse.

\- Você é o culpado! - A olhou confuso - Me pergunto por onde começar, que tal quando você deixou Octavian morrer? Sim, vamos daí se você não o tivesse matado o Leo estaria vivo!

Suas unhas afundavam em minha carne, eu sei que o Leo está vivo, mas a culpa de que eu causei sua morte ainda está em meu peito, eu não aguentava mais, ouvir cada insegurança que eu sinto em meu peito ser jogada em minha cara, marcada em minha pele, e Annabeth não parava falava do segredo de Reyna, aquele que só eu e o Treinador sabíamos, ela disse que a culpa era minha, porque eu sou tão fraco que nem os meus poderes consigo controlar, mas o choque final foi quando ela disse que eu entreguei de bom grado o Percy para o meu pai, depois disso eu não ouvi mais nada, eu não conseguia ela está certa, eu nem deveria estar vivo!

Eu nem percebi quando o lugar mudou, eu só sei que eu não aguentava mais, foi quando olhei para os lado estou nos campos de morango, corro até uma árvore e me encolho ali deixando as lágrimas caírem, depois de Annabeth veio o Jason contando que todos sabiam o meu segredo, que pelas minhas costas riam de mim, depois foi a Hanzel dizendo que eu deveria tê-la protegido, mas que eu era um fraco que todos que confiam em mim morrem, mas a gota final foi a Bianca me contando, como era a minha culpa a sua morte que ela me culpa por isso.

Agora, eu nem sei o'que esperar, é quando ouço um assobio, mas o'que me surpreende é o ritmo, é como a canção que minha mãe a Maria Di Ângelo cantava para mim quando eu era pequeno, levanto a cabeça e em minha frente vejo ela minha mãe, no meu coração nasce a esperança de que ela iria me ajudar, mas seus olhos só mostravam um vazio e ela diz.

\- Todos estão certos, você me matou, Zeus só aceitava que os seus irmãos só tivessem um filho com cada mortal, não sendo gêmeos, mas você me matou no dia que nasceu, se você tivesse morrido nada disso teria acontecido!

Dito isso tu cai em sombras, ela está certa todos estão, eu não sirvo para nada, quando noto estou no alto da colina meio-sangue, em minhas mãos está minha espada olhando para ela penso porque não enfia-lá em meu peito e acabar com o meu sofrimento, é quando levanto a cabeça e vejo o Will aqui, dou um passo para trás e ele sorri e diz.

\- Viu? Eu te falei todos estão certos você não presta, não passa de uma puta de esquina nem para filho de Hades, serve você é…

Antes que ele termine enfiou uma espada em seu peito, vejo o sangue escorrer eu nem pensei só agi, tirei a espada de seu peito e cai em prantos, logo depois em minha frente vários corpos de todos com que já falei apareceram em minha frente, todos com sangue escorrendo e eles gritam.

\- ASSASSINO!

 ** _LEMBRANÇA DOS SONHOS OFF_**

Suspiro, depois disso eu acordei com o fantasmas no meu quarto, minha sorte era que eu estava no sonho as sombras já tinham começado o processo de cura, ou seja só minhas costelas ainda estão doloridas, às vezes penso se o mundo não seria melhor se eu simplesmente me matasse, por instinto olho para o meu pulso, eu já pensei em como seria ver o meu próprio sangue escorrendo do meu pulso, sentir o alívio que a dor ia trazer ao meu espírito, seria um corte feita com a adaga de ferro Estinge, uma cicatriz que nem as sombras apagariam.

É quando percebo que parei em meio ao corredor, balanço a cabeça eu não devo pensar nisso sou Nico Di Ângelo Riddle, filho do Deus da Morte e neto do Lord das Trevas, tenho que ser mais forte do que isso, suspiro às vezes é tão difícil ser forte, não quebrar ou cair, por isso me escondo nessa "fachada" de alguém sem sentimentos e nem empatia ou remorso, mas é a vida não é? Cada um tem a máscara que merece!

É quando abro a porta que dá a comunal, se eu estava frustrado e com vontade de aliviar esse sentimento em meu peito antes, agora eu achei o meu alvo perfeitamente, posso ouvir Barão e Nick bufar atrás de mim os dois odeiam o Malfoy, a cena que vejo é a seguinte a Lála com raiva enquanto está sentada no colo de Blaize que lhe aperta a cintura com carinho os dois estão sentados numa poltrona, mas o'que me enfurece é ver Draco Malfoy apontando o dedo para Táila que se encontra no colo de Jade as duas estão sentado numa cadeira que é usada para jogar Xadrez-Bruxo, posso sentir as sombras se agitarem ao meu estado de espiríto e digo.

\- QUE MERDA É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!? - Foi quando percebem minha presença, Láila pula de susto enquanto que Táta franze o cenho em minha reação, mas Jade parece entender, enquanto que o Tolo do Malfoy sorriu presunçoso e diz.

\- Vejo que me enganei com você Riddle? Vejo que não é uma causa perdida, mas eu deveria ter esperado isso já que é neto do Lord das Trevas, mas me diga isso não é uma pouca vergonha! - Ele diz apontando para as meninas, mas quando se vira para mim, vê que agora estou bem em sua frente e digo.

\- Sim é mesmo - Sorri, mostrando meus dentes levemente afiados ele se arrepia, é quando o peguei pelo pescoço prendendo aquele nariz empinado na mesa, com a outra mão peguei a mão que ele usa para a varinha, pego em seu dedão primeiro e digo.

\- Malfoy você deve saber cinco regras a Primeira você é só mais um aluno, chega de ficar de nariz em pé se achando o melhor - Quebro o seu dedão ele grita e chora - Segundo você não chama mais ninguém de Sangue-Ruim ou qualquer outra coisa - Quebrei o outro dedo que o faz gritar - Três você não vai julgar mais ninguém por sua sexualidade - Quebrei seu dedo do meio ele choramingava - Quarto você obedece a mim agora! - Quebro seu penúltimo dedo - E por último! Você não manda em mais nada, quem manda sou eu!

Com isso quebrei seu último dedo e o larguei no chão, ele se encolhe e chora embaixo da mesa, ouço aplausos olho em volta vejo os Sonserinos me aplaudindo pelo jeito ninguém gostava do Draco e Jade diz.

\- Vamos já estamos atrasados para o café!

Com isso, saímos eu, Láila, Jade e Táila para o grande salão.

/~/

Esta vamos no Grande Salão, mais exatamente na mesa da Sonserina, eu nunca tinha visto tanta comida, mas eu não deixava que ninguém percebesse eu pegava bem pouco, eu nunca fui de comer muito, talvez seja por isso que eu seja tão magro, ou talvez possa ser uma sequela do Tártaro eu realmente não sei e não tenho certeza se quero saber, olho para as meninas e dou um pequeno sorriso Táila pegava um pouco de tudo, enquanto que Jade era com calma pegando só o necessário, mas o'que me surpreendeu foi Lála ela tinha o prato cheio até a borda muito de tudo, me pergunto como ela mantém esse corpo, é quando percebo olhos queimando em minha nuca, devagar sem que ninguém veja percebo que é Will é quando Táta diz.

\- Ele não para de te secar, chega a escorrer baba - Ela começa a rir com a boca cheia de comida e Jade diz.

\- Primeiro, minha pequena ave do paraíso não coma de boca cheia certo? - Táta assente engolindo a comida - Segundo seu irmão não namorava a Weasley Falsa da Corvinal? - Mordo a língua, para não rir do apelido da Kaila e Táta responde.

\- Bom... sim, mas ele é mais chifrado do que não sei o que, só ele que não percebe isso. - Ela ficou olhando para ele como se ele fosse o maior trouxa(literalmente) do mundo, suspiro e digo.

\- Além disso ele hétero não é? - Falo olhando para as meninas, eu sabia que mesmo que ele fosse bi ele nunca me olharia, sou neto do homem que tentou matar o seu melhor amigo e Láila diz.

\- Ele é bi e pelo jeito tá de olho em você, apesar dele estar mais para gay não assumido!. - ela olhou para cima e ficou pensando enquanto que Jade apenas ria e comia, mas de vez enquanto ela fazia um carinho em Táta elas faziam um lindo casal e Jade diz.

\- Pequena, porque não fazemos o Raio de Sol Ambulante "abrir os olhos" em relação a vaca alada? - Percebo que Jade ama colocar apelido nas pessoas e Táta diz.

\- Nós iremos fazer uma pequena pegadinha, só que qual ainda é segredo - Ela solta um riso bem assustador e esfrega as mãos uma na outra, sorrio talvez só talvez esse seja o meu lugar e digo.

\- Estou ansioso para ver isso!

Com isso em mente terminei de tomar o meu café, mas os pensamentos que a morte poderia ser melhor para mim ainda estão em minha cabeça.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Harry on_**

Me sento, estou ofegante e suado o mesmo pesadelo novamente, aquele de Voldemort matando um homem, mas penso será isso avisos para ataques de Comensais da Morte? Já que logo depois teve o ataque à Copa do Mundo de Quadribol, mas não deve ser isso suspiro e olho para os lados, felizmente ninguém acordou por causa do meu pesadelo, talvez eu deva andar um pouco já que dormir eu não vou mais.

Me levanto, pego a capa e o mapa do Maroto prevenir nunca é demais, com isso saio da comunal, as vezes eu só queria ser mais normal, não ter que ter todos esses problemas que envolvem só por eu ser o menino-que-sobreviveu, eu juro que eu pensei que esse meu ano seria normal, mas agora tem o Torneio e se não bastasse tem esse neto de Voldemort eu nunca pensei que um homem tão cruel como esse nome poderia ter algum parente vivo, mas esse Nico ele me dá arrepio, mas eu não tenho certeza se é só por ele ser neto do homem que quer me matar eu sinto que ele tem um segredo e só uma pessoa pode me responder: Diretor Alvo Dumblendor

Com isso em mente seguindo pelo Mapa do Maroto vou em direção ao seu escritório, se eu tiver sorte ele ainda vai estar lá, passo por vários corredores, mas parei em me ver em frente a um enorme grupo de fantasmas alguns eu reconheço como Frei Gorducho, Patrick Delaney Podmore e o Líder da caça sem cabeça que não permitiu que o Nick Quase sem cabeça participasse da mesma e a Rainha Viúva, esses são os que eu reconheço os outros eu vi pelo castelo, mas eu não lembro os nomes eles estão agitados não param de falar ele dizem o'que parece ser: "Ele está aqui é o nosso FIM!", "O Rei fantasma é bruxo!?", "Eu não quero ir para o Submundo!"

Franzo o cenho, isso não faz sentido, ainda debaixo da capa me aproximo mais do grupo de fantasmas, até que vejo os que parecem liderar o grupo que são ninguém menos que Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, Barão Sangrento,Murta-que-Geme,Dama Cinzenta e Pirraça, o´que é estranho já que ele só sabe brincar e mais nada por isso o ver sério é tão estranho é quando escuto Nick dizer.

\- Nós vamos falar com Vossa Alteza, para o oferecer nossos serviços em troca que ele não mande ninguém para o Mundo Inferior ok?

Todos os fantasmas concordaram, Nick e os outros três irem em direção ao dormitório da Sonserina, não me surpreendo que o Rei Fantasma é Sonserino, mas quem será? Como pensar em todos os Sonserinos novos, mas o único nome que me vem à cabeça é Nico Di Ângelo Riddle, mas como ele pode ser Rei dos Fantasmas? Eu nunca ouvi falar de um título mágico assim, tenho certeza que a Hermione comentaria algo e devo dizer que ela fala muito então ela saberia de algo.

Adiciono isso nas coisas para perguntar ao Diretor, ando novamente em direção ao escritório do Diretor, mas como pensar como vou dizer a ele que eu acho que o novo aluno é do mal, não posso dizer que é só por ele ser neto de Voldemort, mesmo que isso seja a maior parte do motivo, começo a repassar tudo que eu já falei com o Nico ai me lembro que ele disse que o Pai dele trabalha com a morte isso seria um motivo não é? É quando me encontro em frente a passagem para a sala do Diretor, tomara que a senha ainda seja a mesma respiro fundo e digo.

\- Doce de Limão!

Dito e feito a senha ainda é mesma, a passagem se abre mostrando a grande escadaria, como a subir pensando em como abordar o assunto, é quando percebo que estou em frente a porta do escritório, respiro fundo e a empurro a cena é um tanto estranha vejo a segunda pessoa que mais odeio, só perdendo para a doninha do Draco Malfoy, é o Severo Snap meu professor de Poção e a pessoa que mais me odeia, ele parece estar tomando chá em frente a mesa e do outro lado está o Diretor, mas não é isso que me surpreende, mas sim que os dois estão rindo junto, a primeira vez que eu vejo ele rindo e isso me choca é quando os dois percebem minha presença aqui, o sorriso de Snap desaparece e sua máscara inexpressiva e fria é colocada por cima, mas ao contrário dela o Diretor tem um sorriso divertido nos lábios e Snap diz.

\- Então senhor Potter, só porque é o "menino-que-sobreviveu" pensa que pode burlar as regras de horário não é? - Ele eleva sobrancelha me olha com deboche, fecho os punhos com raiva, mas que eu diga algo Alvo diz.

\- Severo! Eu sei que você não gosta dele porque ele parecido com o James, mas pense ele tem os olhos de sua amada Lili! - Pela primeira vez vejo o Snap abaixar o rosto, mas o estranho ele conhecia os meus pais e amava a minha mãe? Ele suspira e diz como se eu não tivesse aqui.

\- Pode até ser, mas o resto tudo é do James! - Ele se levanta indo para a porta - Precisa de mais alguma coisa Alvo? - Ele diz com a mão na porta olhando para trás o Diretor suspira e diz.

\- Sim, Lili deixou uma carta para você, eu deveria entregar quando o menino Potter completasse 14 anos tome! - O Professor volta, e vejo o Diretor retirar uma carta de envelope verde com detalhes dourados, em cima vejo escrito o nome de solteira minha mãe o Snap a pega rapidamente e sai e pergunte.

\- O Professor Snap, conhecia minha mãe? - Diretor suspira e olha para mim com pesar e pega dois frasco da gaveta e dá a mim eu os pegos e ele diz.

\- Aqui estão as lembranças de Severo e de sua mãe, Lili mandou ela para mim nos últimos momentos de sua vida, às assista com a mente aberta o Severo é seu aliado não seu inimigo! - Olho para o vidrinho, suspiro e o guardo dentro de minhas vestes e pergunto sobre o Nico.

\- Diretor, eu queria muito saber se aquele Nico é uma ameaça ou não, e eu sei muito bem que o senhor sabe praticamente tudo sobre ele. - Eu o olho de forma acusatória e depois de forma preocupada, ele suspira e diz.

\- Sim eu sei tudo sobre ele, mas eu não posso te contar! - Ele olhava para todos os lados nervosos, como se esperasse ser atacado e digo.

\- Ele é uma ameaça?Ele vai seguir os passos do Avô? E porque o senhor está tão nervoso? - Eu pergunto tudo de uma vez o deixando um pouco mais confuso ele respira fundo e diz.

\- Harry se acalme! O Pai dele me fez jurar não falar sobre ele, mas eu garanto ele não é como avô, agora me diga como ele tratou a senhorita Granger? - Ele ainda parecia nervoso e digo.

\- Ele tratou ela muito bem porque? - Eu finalmente me sentei e peguei um pouco de chá para mim, tomei um gole e ele disse.

\- Te garanto que se ele fosse como o avô a teria maltratado - Confirmo com a cabeça suas palavras fazem sentido - Mas agora querido te pergunto você confia em mim? - Estranho a pergunta, mas respondi.

\- Claro que sim! - Eu o olho curioso e ele respira fundo e diz.

\- Só eu, Severo e a Professora Minerva sabemos toda a história do Ângelo - Me inclino para frente curioso - Ele é o bruxo muito poderoso, mais poderoso que eu ou até Merlim, do lado de mãe ele já é descendente de Fada Morgana devido a sua avó e de Salazar Sonserina pelo avô, pelo pai só por ser filho dele o já o torna poderoso, mas seus poderes são de certa forma escuros, mas eu quero que me prometa algo você pode? - Confirmo e ele diz - Me prometa que não ficará do lado errado de Nico, se torne amigo dele, se não quiser só o evite me promete? - Eu podia ver o desespero em suas palavras e respondo.

\- Eu prometo, mas hoje quando tentamos falar com ele, ele simplesmente nos ignorou, para falar a verdade ele parecia nervoso. - Eu falo me lembrando do ocorrido e pensando em como ele pode ser tão misterioso e o Diretor responde.

\- Acredite, esse menino já passou por muito ele só não quer mais...sofrer, mas acredito que já passou da hora de você ir dormir não é? - Me levanto e digo antes de sair.

\- Eu vou tentar ser amigo dele, não vou desistir.

Eu digo decidido e ele sorri para mim, sorrio de volta e saio direto para a Comunal, esperando agora dormir melhor.

 _ **Severo on**_

Saio da sala do Diretor, me encaminhou direto para o meu quarto nas masmorras, minha cabeça doía tanto quanto o meu coração, conversar com o Alvo é bom e ajuda a clarear a mente, mas o Potter tinha que aparecer ele é a imagem cuspida do pai, mas os olhos eram duas esmeraldas iguais às da mãe, minha doce Lili me lembro agora de nossa noite do amor depois do nascimento do Mini Potter, de algum jeito era como se um báu fosse aberto e dela lembranças saltaram, eu sabia era um obliviate sendo quebrado suspiro e entro em meu quarto me atiro direto na minha poltrona, já servindo um conhaque bebida trouxa que aprecio muito e finalmente olhei a carta em minhas mãos envelope verde escuro com detalhes em dourado, me lembro eu e Lili escrevíamos em envelopes idênticos a esses quando namoramos, até que um dia ela me disse que não podíamos mais namorar e foi embora, direto para os braços do Potter logo depois me entreguei as artes das trevas, viro a carta e o nome que vejo é o dela de meu amor, com pressa abro a carta e começou a lê-la.

 _"_ _Caro Severo Prince Snap Meu Amado e Amor da Minha Vida_ ___Lhe peço o maior perdão,eu morri sem poder lhe dizer que eu te amava_ _Eu me arrependo e muito de ter me casado com o idiota de James Potter_ _Mas eu estava grávida dele infelizmente, uma noite a pior noite da minha vida_ _Aquela que ele me deu uma poção do amor e me fez fazer sexo com ele._ ___Assim pela lei bruxa fui obrigada a me casar com ele por causa da gravidez_ _9 meses depois nasceu o Harry, tão lindo ele tinha os meus olhos, mas o resto era de James_ _Eu sei que você nunca me chamaria de Sangue-Ruim por vontade própria_ _Por isso eu te perdoo você foi provocado, eu sei se você está lendo isso eu não estarei entre vocês_ _Mas eu te amo,queria me casar com você e ter filhos com você então peço perdão por ser fraca e não lutar por seu amor._ ___Mas se lembra daquela noite depois do nascimento de Harry? Aquela que nós nos encontramos num bar_ _Onde tivemos nossa noite de Amor?_ ___Você deve se lembrar agora, porque com essa carta o obliviate deve ter saído!_ _Sim ele tirei essa memória, mas peço perdão por isso eu não podia deixar você sofrendo_ _Eu sabia se que se você lembrasse iria atrás de mim, mas eu não podia deixar James machucá-lo_ _Só que 2 meses depois descobri que estava grávida e assim eu montei um plano_ _Estando Grávida de outro homem o casamento era anulado, então assim eu estava livre para me casar com você aí viveremos eu,você, Harry e o menina que crescia em meu ventre, eu poderia provar que James usou a Poção em mim._ ___Mas nem tudo sai como era esperado, precisamos nos esconder por causa de Voldemort e James descobriu que eu esperava uma criança, ameaçou te matar então fiquei quieta,até que o bebê nasceu era linda! Tinha cabelos ruivos cor de fogo, mas os olhos e pele eram seus, mas logo depois que ela nasceu o James a tirou de meus braços_ _E simplesmente a matou, eu vi a nossa filha morrer isso me devastou logo depois preocupado com a vida do Harry, fiz um feitiço de proteção muito antigo assim o James não poderia machucá-lo infelizmente o feitiço só funciona contra James ,mas tudo acabou quando Voldemort chegou e matou James essa carta foi escrita nos minutos dele chegar até aqui_ _Com pressa a mandei a Alvo, e disse para te entregar quando Harry tivesse 14 anos._ ___Eu sei que você deve odiá-lo,mas só peço que o proteja como se fosse seu, eu lhe digo onde devo estar eu e a Sorcha (Nome que dei a nossa filha) te esperamos._ ___Beijo De sua Amada Lili Evans"_

 **Eu não podia crer, eu tinha uma filha a Lili me amava, se não fosse aquele maldito Potter, começei a soluçar, eu podia ter sido feliz uma vez, mas como sempre eu nunca tenho sorte, pressiono a carta contra o peito e durmo, esquecendo tudo até mesmo minha preocupação com o neto de Voldemort.**

 ** _Will on (Já de manhã)_** ****

 **Sou acordado pelo meu despertador da varinha, sorrio já deve estar na hora, me levanto e olho para a janela, ainda está escuro lá fora devem ser por volta de 05:00, por isso devo ter por volta de 16 minutos até acontecer, isso uma merda meus colegas devem ter trocados o meu despertador novamente, desde de pequeno sempre tive algo com acordar cedo e aproveitar todo o tempo que eu posso do meu dia, depois que vim para Hogwarts isso não mudou a única diferença é que meus queridos "amigos" fazem o favor de atrasar o meu despertador de varinha, mexo a cabeça eu não posso atrasar não agora, com isso pego todas as minhas roupas e começo a me vestir, mas diferente de meus colegas que usam uma gravata tradicional eu coloco uma gravata borboleta amarelo e preta no meio uma pedra azul pequena.**

Respiro fundo, olho para o relógio já são 05:10, só tenho 6 minutos agora, com isso pego minhas coisas já que a primeira aula é DCAT, não é minha preferida, mas paciência ainda tenho que passar um tempo na enfermaria para ver como vou poder ajudar com o Torneio Tribruxo, já que com ele muitos alunos sairão machucados, não só os competidores já que muitos alunos vão tentar "ajudar" os competidores e no processo vão sair machucados e eu como um futuro MedioBruxo tenho dever de curar os feridos, por isso corro mais rápido até o meu lugar preferido no castelo: O Telhado da Torre de Astronomia

Ao chegar a torre percebo que se encontra vazia, ainda bem uma vez encontrei um casal de Sonserinos do último ano, fazendo coisas, tremo só de me lembrar eu estava no segundo ano na época, por isso sempre checo antes de entrar, subo direto para o telhado e vejo que falta um minuto suspiro ansioso.

É quando sinto os primeiros raios de sol tocarem em minha face, fecho os olhos aproveitando o sol me dando um bom dia, gosto de pensar que o sol é alguém e não algo, que o sol é como dizem na mitologia grega um homem de cabelos cor de ouro, olhos azuis e pele bronzeada, mas isso é só pensamentos e nada mais, se os deuses fossem reais com certezas nós bruxos saberíamos não é?

Aí me lembro do Nico e seus olhos negros, sua pele branca, seu corpo magro, sua cintura fina que dá inveja para muitas mulheres, bato em minha testa ele é um homem e eu não devia pensar em suas curvas, mas isso parece ser quase impossível já que sempre que eu fecho os olhos, eu me lembro de sua face corada, mas sempre que tento pensar em outra coisa tipo a Kaila minha namorada, parece que algo pesa em meu peito e eu sinto que estou traindo alguém e isso não faz nenhum sentido.

Percebo que o sol já se encontra em seu auge, suspiro está na hora de ir direto para a Comunal da Grifinória, preciso me encontrar com o Harry, Mione e o Ron eu não sei o`que eu faria sem eles, mesmo que sejamos de casas separadas sempre ficamos juntos e eu como um bom Lufano que sou prezo muito essa amizade, é quando chego em frente ao quadro da Mulher gorda que parece lixar as unhas, diferente da Sonserina que para entrar tem que ser um verdadeiro sonserino ou ter uma senha, ou da Grifinória que usa a senha ou até a Corvinal que tem uma maçaneta que te faz uma pergunta e só entra quem responde corretamente, os lufanos tem que tocar o ritmo de Helga Lufa-Lufa nos barris e se acertarmos entramos, uma colega uma vez errou seu nome era Sarah Torres ela é muito fofa, mas sempre fica quieta seu canto, quando ela errou o barril estourou derramando um monte de vinagre nela, desde então todo mundo começou a rir dela, mas na verdade ela é um amor de pessoas com suas referencia trouxas, olho para o quadro e digo a senha.

\- Rei Leão!

A Mulher do quadro revira os olhos e abre a passagem, seguro a risada essa senha é referente ao filme trouxa, tanto Hermione e Sarah passaram uma semana contando todo o filme para mim, admito que acabei gostando do filme depois de vê-lo. Ao entrar a primeira coisa que noto é a Mione com a cabeça enfiada no livro, me sento ao seu lado e ela parece nem me notar eu aqui e começo.

\- Mione - Nada, faleiI mais alto - MIONE! - Silêncio - HERMIONE! - É quando ela me nota, bufa e fecha o livro com raiva e diz.

\- O`Que você quer Solance!? - Como sempre irritada por que a fiz parar sua leitura, suspiro e digo.

\- Só queria saber o`que você está lendo, custa me dizer Mione? - Faço uma carinha fofa e ela suspira e diz.

\- Fiquei intrigada, sobre o tal lugar que o Di Ângelo ficou preso, então fui à biblioteca antes de dormir, lá encontrei esse livro que fala de um Bruxo chamado Solis Infernum, ele conta que foi à Las Vegas trouxa e entrou num Cassino chamado Lótus, segundo ele parece que ficou só uma hora lá,mas quando saiu tinha se passado uma semana, Solis conta que se não fosse o seu celular tocando ele nunca sairia de lá! - Ela fala rapidamente, olhei a chocado essa história é incrível e perguntei.

\- Mas o`que ele fez depois que ele saiu? - Estou curioso, vejo ele folhear o livro, até que pára numa página e diz.

\- Aqui diz que ele contatou o Ministério, mas quando foi ao local não tinha nada, mas ninguém pensou que ele estava mentindo já que ele tinha fotos no celular provando, desde então ele passou sua vida pesquisando sobre lugares onde o tempo não passa, ele morreu antes de encontrar o Cassino, mas escreveu esse livro!

Arregalo os olhos, com o pensamento que Voldemort encontrasse esse lugar, é quando das escadas do Dormitório masculino descem correndo Ron e Harry, ambos parece bem ansiosos e param na nossa frente, Harry tem nas mãos dois vidros, eles param um pouco para pegar o ar e o Potter diz.

\- Will...preciso...de...sua...penseneira! - Olho para ele confuso, para que ele iria querer a penseneira que os meus país me deram de aniversário de 13 anos, e pergunto.

\- Pode pega-la, mas para que precisa dela?

Ele olha para os lados, mas só estamos nós na comunal, ele começa a contar toda a sua conversa com o Diretor ontem a noite, sobre a mãe dele e o Severo Snape sobre o porquê dele precisa da minha penseneira e como os fantasmas estavam agindo estranho e depois que ele queria saber mais sobre o Nico, Harry está firme que o diretor está escondendo alguma coisa, mas que não pode falar, não sei, mas me senti um pouco incomodado em fazer amizade com o Nico só para saber o'que ele esconde sinto que estou me aproveitando da sua amizade, eu quero saber o'que ele esconde, mas não assim e digo.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia, tentando a amizade dele só para descobrir os seus segredos! - Cruzo os braços e o Harry diz.

\- Não é só por isso, algo nele me diz para me aproximar sabe? - Confirmo com a cabeça, faz sentido e o Ron fala.

\- Vamos fazer mesmo isso? Fazer amizade com o neto de você-sabe-quem!? - Dizemos juntos.

\- RON! - Ele levanta os braços e diz.

\- Ok, calma eu só perguntei! - Reviro os olhos, ele não muda mesmo me levanto e digo.

\- Que tal um café da manhã?

Dito e feito, Ron saiu correndo puxando o Harry para o salão, olho para Hermione e ambos caímos na risada e fomos para café, enquanto andava eu sentia um coisa estranha como se alguém tivesse me observando, mas sempre que eu olhava para trás eu não via nada isso é estranho, só devo estar ficando paranóico.

Entramos no Grande Salão e nos sentamos, Harry e Mione falavam sobre as lembranças, enquanto que o Ron para variar comia tudo que via, já eu tive meus olhos imediatamente guiados para a mesa da Sonserina, lá estava minha irmã com suas amigas, ela e Jade trocam carinhos, isso deve ser coisa de garota ou seja nada interessante, Láila comia do mesmo jeito que o Ron, mas o'que me chamou atenção foi o Nico suas vestimentas não eram as normais, invés da camisa social ser branca e solta, essa era negra e parecia marcar o peito do Nico e tinha o brasão da Sonserina, foi quando ele se levanto para pegar uma romã, ele usava uma calça jeans que marcavam suas coxas farta, lambo os lábios, por cima tinha uma jaqueta de aviador com o brasão da Sonserina duas vezes maior que ele, mas era um deleite para os meus olhos, ele não usava gravata, eu só sei que ele será minha perdição.


	9. Chapter 8

**_NICO ON_**

Era diferente, eu me sentia estranho, mas era bom ao mesmo tempo, porque eu me sentia parte de algo, mesmo que tivesse um voz em minha cabeça dizendo que tudo isso era falso, mas resolvi ignorá-la, mas era estranho andar em grupo, mas não ruim, por onde andávamos os alunos abriam espaços para nós, os saltos batiam no chão as meninas tinham um salto de 10 cm, mas eu como um homem e por gostar da minha altura só usava um pequeno, mas que ainda fazia barulho. Eu sentia que era importante, porque segundo as meninas cada uma das Filhas e Filho de Loki tem um papel no grupo, Lála tinha que planejar as pegadinhas, enquanto que Jája descobre o momento e a pessoa certa para fazer a pegadinha, enquanto á Táta executa a pegadinha, mas as três assistem, segundo elas me trabalho é conseguir os materiais.

Eu via que com elas eu não preciso cobrir o silêncio eu podia ser simplesmente ser eu mesmo e elas não escondiam suas diferenças, mas as mostravam, Jade e Táila andavam grudadas uma na outra e ninguém se incomodava, Láila andava escrevendo em um livro que tinha na capa escrito "O Livro das Pegadinhas, seu sonho, diferente dos gêmeos que querem abrir uma loja, ela quer escrever um livro de pegadinhas, já Jade quer se tornar jornalista e refazer completamente o Profeta Diário e ela juntamente com a Láila que quer abrir um restaurante que mistura comida e poções, isso me faz pensar e nunca imaginei o meu futuro e nem minha vida a longo prazo, sou semi-deus um guerreiro e acima de tudo um soldado, eu sempre penso que eu posso morrer no próximo minuto, mas será que isso é viver?

As vezes penso se eu não deveria simplesmente me entregar a dor que queima em meu peito, olho para o meu pulso será que um pequeno corte faria tão mal? Um corte e só pequenos pingos de sangue escorrendo,tudo por um pequeno alívio, faria tão mal? Eu sei que a Láila, Táila e a Jade estão aqui do meu lado, mas elas não sabem a verdade, podem ter me aceitado por ser gay, mas quando descobrirem tudo que eu fiz? E se notarem que sou mais parecido com meus antepassados que aparento? A dor do não saber, às vezes chega a ser pior a aquela de saber, eu nunca sei o'que esperar ou quando serei traído, essa espera constante de uma traição me corrói por dentro.

Suspiro, às vezes eu queria desaparecer, mesmo que eu possa fazer isso, mas eu sei que isso chamaria a atenção, também sei que às vezes eu faço coisas muito ruins, mas isso é oque sou, sou fechado e silencioso, mas ao mesmo tempo perigoso e frio é como se minha cabeça fosse uma em cada situação, mas ninguém sabe quem eu sou por baixo de tudo isso por baixo de tudo isso sou simplesmente tímido e quebrado, que passou por muito sem ninguém por perto, às vezes eu queria ter alguém para ver por baixo de todas as minhas camada, que visse mais que minhas máscaras, alguém que eu possa confiar de olhos fechados e com as mãos amarradas, mas todos em que eu confiei simplesmente aconteceram duas coisas ou morrem ou simplesmente me traíram é quando dedos estalam em minha frente, balanço a cabeça saindo de meus pensamentos, é quando percebo que eu parei em frente a uma porta, percebo que foi Láila que estalou os dedos em minha frente e ela diz.

\- Vem vamos entrar!

Faço sim com a cabeça e sigo as três para dentro da sala, o ambiente é escuro e sombrio, o'que me atrai muito, as mesas de madeira escura, cada mesa com lugar para três pessoas,pelas janelas não entrava luz, porque lá fora uma forte tempestade caia será que Zeus está em guerra com alguém? Mas isso não importa, cada raio que caía minhas mãos tremiam, meu coração pulsava, poucas coisas me dão medo, mas raios era um deles, o trauma de ter perdido a minha mãe por um raio, faz com que o meu medo se multiplicassem em mil, respiro fundo e fui me sentar de preferência num lugar escuro e longe da vista do professor, mas quando me sento percebo que as mesas estão nomeadas, bufo e começo a procurar meu nome, até que eu acho no pior lugar possível , minha mesa ficava no canto, mas bem na frente do professor, suspiro e me sento, eu estava entre dois outros alunos, mas eu nem me importei em ver e simplesmente movimentei os dedos fazendo uma toca de sombras cobrir minha cabeça, deito a cabeça na mesa, meus cabelos estavam soltos alguns fios caiam em meu rosto e felizmente minha cabeça era toda coberta pela toca de sombras.

Eu não sabia o'que fazer agora, a minha melhor chance de encontrar o meu avô é falar com o Bartolomeu Crouch Jr que está fingindo ser o Olho - Tonto, eu tenho que ter punho de ferro já que ele só me colocou sentado aqui para poder ficar de olho em mim, ás vezes sinto que estou em constante observação, como seu eu fosse um bicho, é quando percebo uma cadeira ser arrastada ao meu lado, só pode ser o meu colega de mesa nem ligo até que ouço uma voz dizer.

\- Pelo jeito seremos colegas pelos resto do ano não é? - Levanto a cabeça, me vejo encarando os olhos azuis, era o Will coro até as minhas orelhas e digo.

\- S...im

Olho para os lados ainda vermelho, eu tinha me esquecido a aula seria com três casas invés de duas, no meu lado direito estava o Will que me olhava com aqueles dentes brancos, já do outro estava Neville que se encolhia contra a parede com medo, a família dele e do Will tinham uma rixa fazendo que o Longbottom se manter longe já o problema dele comigo é o mesmo de todos comigo ou seja o meu avô, suspiro e observo os outros onde estão sentados, atrás de mim está Táila emburrada em estar sentado do lado de Iago não para de flertar com ela, depois tem um lufano que para mim é desconhecido, atrás está Jada que parece faltar pouco para tirar a cabeça do Iago, ela está entre uma Lufana e uma Grifinória que parecem falar sobre roupas, na outra mesa está uma lufana, Ron e Láila que parece tentar fazer amizade com o cabeça de cenoura, na mesa ao lado da deles está o Zabini morrendo de ciúmes ao lado de um grifínório e um Lufano fofoqueiro, em sua frente está Crable que bate a cabeça na mesa por estar sentado entre um casal de namorados que não param de se beijar um é da Lufa-Lufa e outro da Grifinória, posso achar ela irritante, mas deu pena dela sentada com a Pansy as duas não param de discutir, mas a mesa em frente é o'que mais discute Draco e Harry estão sentados juntos, no meio está Sarah uma pequena Lufana que parecia desesperado no meio da discussão dos dois, Bartolomeu é cruel ele separou os alunos em trios, com um aluno de cada casa colocando pessoas que se odeiam.

Volto a deitar meus braços na mesa e em cima deles a minha cabeça, suspiro irritado eu queria desaparecer, mas não posso eu quero encontrar o meu avô, nele eu coloco minha última esperança de ter alguém que se importa comigo, mas e se ele me odiar? Ou me ignorar? Ou simplesmente estar muito ocupado com si mesmo como o meu pai e simplesmente me esquecer? passei os meus dedos sobre e meus pulsos, penso novamente será que se eu me matar alguém sentiria minha falta? Com isso só tenho um resposta, a morte seria boa demais para mim, eu fiz coisas ruins e mereço o'que está acontecendo comigo, é quando sinto longos dedos quente em minha nuca, se fosse outra hora eu estaria enfiando uma faca no pescoço de quem me toca, mas esses dedos me traziam segurança eram quentes e aconchegantes, faziam pequenos carinhos, diferentes dos meus que eram frios cheios de calos por causa das lutas, os dedos do desconhecido eram macios como seda, só esse contato me fez derreter e mostrar meu lado vulnerável e acabo gemendo ao toque, cor ao me lembrar que estou na meia da sala, levanto a cabeça e pela minha sorte ninguém percebeu olho para o lado e ninguém menos que o Will Solance estava fazendo carinho ele sorri de lado para mim e coro, Will diz.

\- Você parece um anjo pensando - Ele sorri para mim e continua fazendo carinho, suspiro olhando seus olhos e digo corado.

\- Obrigadovocêtemlindosolhos - Fala tudo rápido, mas vejo que ele entendeu o'que eu disse e ele diz.

\- Os seus parecem pedras de Ônix, e são lindos, você é lindo - Ele cora um pouco e sorri, correspondi seu sorriso ai me lembro de Káila sua namorada e falo.

\- Acho que sua namorada não ia ficar feliz em ver você me elogiando - Abaixo a cabeça de novo, meu sorriso já se foi comigo nada é simples o ouço suspirar e dizer.

\- Não é como se eu a amasse ela, não é?

Ele suspira e faz uma cara triste, abro a boca para falar algo, mas eu a fecho quando ouço uma porta abrir, levanto o rosto e vejo o Olho-Tonto entrando pela porta, posso perceber que Bartolomeu finge muito bem ser o Moody, ele pega um giz e começa a escrever seu nome no guadro com violência e diz.

\- Meu nome é, Alastor Moody, ex-auror, já que o ministério acredita que só por causa que minha sanidade foi embora! - A Cada palavra um golpe no quadro, ele se vira para os alunos - Os idiotas do Ministério diz, que vocês não podem saber sobre as maldições, MAS EU DIGO! SE NÃO SABEREM COMO LUTARÃO - Quando gritou todos pularam - Agora me digam o'que são as maldições imperdoáveis! - Todos se entreolharam eu percebi que faltava coragem neles, foi quando Hermione levantou a mão e disse se a autorização do Professor.

\- Porque se usar qualquer uma delas você vai ganhar uma passagem só de ida para Askaban

Ela abaixou a mão rapidamente com a outra ela batia na mesa rapidamente como se estivesse nervosa Bartolomeu/Alastor começou a andar pela sala, por cada mesa que ele passava um aluno tremia, mas na minha mente também passava a frase do Will, como ele não amaria a própria namorada? Será que ele só estava brincando comigo? Ainda posso sentir o toque da mão dele em meus cabelos, isso só pode ter sido um tipo de provocação não é? Foi ouvi uma batida, olhei para trás e vi o professor bater um livro na classe da Láila e do cabeça de cenoura e dizer.

\- Bem,bem está certo Srt. Granger - Ele agora olha para o Ronald que se treme inteiro - Soube que seu pai trabalha no ministério não é? Por que invés de ficar mascando chiclete! Porque não diz uma maldição! - Dou um sorriso contido, isso vai ser interessante e o Ron diz nervoso.

\- Bom, meu pai um dia me falou sobre uma, maldição Imperius. - ele olhou nervoso para o professor e abaixou o olhar rapidamente, o professor se virou e disse.

\- Sim! A maldição Império, ela tem poder de controlar as pessoas!

Ele foi até um pote de onde retirou uma serpente, olho para ele angustiado, tal como o meu avô tenho um vínculo com elas, eu ouvia a cobra pedir misericórdia, até que ele lançou o Império, com isso ele começou a fazer a cobra andar pelas salas, alguns riam da situação, mas eu estava desesperado pela serpente, até que ele voltou a falar.

\- Depois da primeira Guerra Bruxa, muitos Comensais da Morte alegaram estar sob a Maldição Império quando receberam as ordens de você-sabe-que, e essa maldição é imperceptível por isso eles foram soltos! - Depois de ter libertado a serpente, para o meu alívio, ele para em frente a classe e diz.

\- Agora me digam outra maldição! - Seus olhos varreram a classe inteira, até que para minha surpresa quem levantou foi o Neville que diz.

 **\- Ah... A...A mal...maldi...maldição Cru...Cruciatus - Ele gaguejava e parecia prestes a chorar, o seu medo alimentava eu e minhas sombras, Alastor coloca a serpente em frente a mim e disse.**

\- Crucius! - Eu vi aquela linda serpente roxa de cores vibrantes, mas com olhos amarelos como ouro, ela fazia altos barulhos de dor, e disse.

\- PARE! Ela está sofrendo! - Ele olhou para mim surpreso, lancei em troca um olhar de morte, ele recuou, mas depois sorriu e diz.

\- Então me diga a última maldição, senhor, como é mesmo...Riddle - Me levanto e me inclino na mesa, ficando agora cara a cara com ele e digo.

\- A maldição da Morte! - Ele sorriu com escárnio e pega a varinha dizendo.

\- AVADA KEDRAVA!

Eu não fiz nada até que o raio da morte estivesse bem perto da morte, então só fiz um movimento fazendo que o raio parasse e entrasse direto em meu peito, eu podia sentir o poder da morte que aumentava o meu próprio, mas só suspirei e o sinal tocou todos saíram correndo apavorados, só ficou eu e Bartolomeu na sala, peguei a cobra que se enroscou em meu pescoço, lançei um sorriso e um olhar de pura morte, fazendo que Bartolomeu caia para trás, mas antes que caia no chão faço uma cadeira de sombra que o prendeu, ela me olha apavorado e digo.

\- Agora ela é minha e se chama Solis, agora vamos conversar Bartolomeu Crouch Jr!


End file.
